Trigun Masquerade
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Why I do declare!The Trigun Cast has gone southern. Knives and Vash plantation owners.Meryl and Millie are southern bells.Wolfwood has taken the honorable role as the town's pastor.What is this world coming to? Find out as Trigun goes southern.
1. Southern Party

****

Chapter 1: Southern Party

One crisp fall morning the sounds of morning birds chirped to welcome the day, that would soon be filled with cheers and flirting. The hunting dogs howled to call to their master as they claimed his prize. The plantation stood of two stories and many acres of lands. It's white southern exterior showed the owners wealth and good taste for design. Gardens that reached out to the ends of the world, tended by the best gardeners. The fresh green grass showed its health in the fall air. The owners of the plantation were two brothers, both fine young men who cared for their servants. Known by all in the great southern town.

Vash walked down the back facing, spiraling stair case, dressed in his very stylish black suite. His hair nicely tied back into a pony tail and his bangs gave his sleek look a very dashing look. His butler presented the daily paper and Vash took it, then proceeded to the dinning room. There he sat at the end of the 12 setting table, he was brought out his usual breakfast and coffee. The butler opened the windows to let the fall air seep into the room.

" What is today, Legato?" Vash asked as he turned the page

" Friday sir," Legato replied in a monotone voice

" Today is that Masquerade ball thing is not?" Vash questioned

" Yes, sir," Legato responded

Vash folded his paper and took a breath of the fresh air.

" Ah, the fresh air, don't you like this wonderful air," Vash said

" Very nice sir," Legato agreed

" Legato my boy you should show some excitement. It will lighten up the atmosphere," Vash said

" Your right master," Legato said

The sound of the door shut and scratching paws came from the distant.

" All the thrill of a hunt, gets the blood running," Knives' voice rang

The two basset hounds quickly skidded across the floor tripping over their long droopy ears to get to Vash. Knives walked in and snapped his fingers for Legato to attend to his hunting equipment.

" Dear brother don't forget that tonight is the party," Knives said

" Yes, I know, I was just discussing that with Legato," Vash replied

" That brain washed idiot can never remember is own name much less the day that is so important in this household," Knives said

Knives sat down and looked out the window. Vash narrowed his eyes at Knives after he had insult their butler. He shook his head and drank his coffee.

" Today you will meet the woman that has caught my eye…isn't that right Legato," Knives said messing around

" Yes, sir," Legato said

" Never mind," Knives said, " He knows nothing."

Vash rolled his eyes and looked out.

" So, did you catch anything?" Vash asked

" Sadly only two ducks," Knives said, " it's rather depressing."

" Ducks are always good," Vash replied

Once more Knives caught an attitude towards the help.

" Legato stop being yourself and get me coffee," Knives said

" Very well sir," Legato said leaning the gun against the wall

Legato soon returned with two fresh cups of coffee and placed one down for Knives and the other for Vash.

" Feed the dogs while your up," Knives ordered

" Very well sir," Legato said

Knives turned back to Vash and said, " Help these days are hardly worth what we pay."

" Perhaps they would work better if they were treated better," Vash suggested

" Come now Vash you can't be mad about what happened two years ago. She was hardly worth anything," Knives said

" You still can treat them better," Vash said

" Please, don't give me your love and peace crap," Knives said, " You never grow up."

A sudden knock aroused the help and the two brothers in their argument. Legato walked to the door and opened it. Vash and Knives looked over and Legato turned to them.

" Mr. Midvalley sirs, about the tonight's music," Legato said

" Well, don't let him stand there. Let him in," Knives growled

Legato invited Midvalley in and he stomped his feet on mat, then removed his top hat. Knives and Vash rose from where they sat and walked over to greet their visitor.

" Good day Mr. Knives, Mr. Vash," Midvalley greeted

Knives shook Midvalley's hand and said, " Good to see you. Legato be a good butler and get this man a cup of tea or coffee."

" Very well sir," Legato said

Across miles of land rested another very well known plantation in the southern town. The family very wealthy and their daughter very hard headed and at the right age for marriage. The Strifes', are a very powerful family do to their ways of bargaining and gambling.

" Ms. Meryl it's time to wake up," a servant said

Meryl opened her eyes to the sounds of birds on her windowsill. The fresh fall air filled the room and Meryl stretched, she then got up and began dressing in her flowing dress. Her servant tied the back slip of the dress and then slipped the full length blue and white dress. Meryl's hair was put up then she joined her dear friend Millie down stairs for fresh tea on the screen porch.

" Oh, Meryl this day is sure beautiful," Millie said

" Why yes it is, it's filled with excitement and freshness," Meryl stated

" Oh, Ms. Meryl you and Ms. Millie have been invited to Mr. Knives and Mr. Vash's Masquerade tonight. Your dresses are being prepared," the servant said

" Why thank you. Oh, Millie a Masquerade by two of the finest men in this south," Meryl said

" You know Meryl I've heard they throw the most beautiful Masquerades," Millie said

" Millie this is very exciting," Meryl said, " I can actually go out on my own."

" Are you sure your father will approve?" Millie asked

" Oh, of course he will, my father's always looking for a reason to marry me off," Meryl laughed

A visitor came that morning, and who would it be, but the towns pastor, Mr. Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Coming to preach the good word to the Strifes.

" Why good morning ladies, I see you both get prettier each time I see you," Wolfwood said forking out his flattery

" Why thank you Mr. Wolfwood, we appreciate your complements," Meryl said

" I always try to," Wolfwood said, " Now, is your father about Ms. Meryl?"

" Why yes he is, he's in his study, I'm sure you know where it is by now," Meryl said with a smile

" I will see you ladies later," Wolfwood said

Wolfwood walked into the house and Meryl and Millie giggled a girlish giggle.

" He's such a dog," Meryl said

" Very kind," Millie said

" Yes, preaching the good word of flattery," Meryl said

" It works sometimes," Millie said

Meryl sighed and said, " I'm not that easy to flatter."

Meryl sipped her tea and looked out.

" He's out there somewhere," Meryl thought, " The man that will steal my heart and take me away."

Knives walked around the ball room and organized it with servants following behind. Vash leaned against the stairwell and listened to his brother order the servants. Legato stood awaiting another order from any of his masters.

" Legato, what say you on the issue of these balls?" Vash asked

" They're very nice sir," Legato said

" Come now speak up," Vash said, " I am very open to hear your opinion."

" Vash," Knives said

Vash looked up at his brother and awaited to hear what he needed.

" See to the gardens brother, make sure those lazy servants have everything ready," Knives said

" Alright," Vash said

" And take him with you, he's pissing me off," Knives said speaking of Legato

" Alright," Vash said, " Come on Legato."

" Yes, sir," Legato said

Knives looked at the house seeing the maids cleaning the floors and other dressing the ball room to fit the evening's desire. It was nearly noon when Knives had the cooks prepare the endless entrees for the evening. Knives sat down and then one maid asked him about what he was to wear. Knives walked to the large room upstairs and the maid pulled out several outfits. Knives, one man of material things, told her to go buy some new things for him to wear tonight.

Vash stood in the middle of the garden and saw the large candles being set up, he picked a rose smelt it then placed it on his vest.

" Mr. Vash, what do you attend to wear to this occasion?" a young maid asked

" I tend to wear my red attire," Vash said, " Prepare it for me would you."

" Yes, sir," the young maid said

Vash looked at the sky seeing clear skies for the whole day. He smiled and walked in after attending to the garden's decorations.

" Lunch is served," the head maid called

Vash nodded and clapped his hands.

" Take a break," he called to the workers

He walked in and walked to the dinning room. Knives sat on the other end of the long table. Legato and a maid served Vash and Knives their light lunch. Knives removed the cover and looked at the food. He lifted his glass and Legato poured fresh wine in his glass then offered some to Vash, who shook his head.

" Tonight will bring this poor town alive, the finest plantation owners here in our house to dine with us," Knives said, " It should be marvelous. Wouldn't you agree dear brother?"

" Yes, of course," Vash said

Vash sighed and ate and then pushed out from the table.

" Where are you going?" Knives asked

" I think I'm going to take a ride, don't worry, I'll be back," Vash said with a smile

" Don't get lost," Knives said

He whistled and the two basset hounds came to his beckon call. He tossed the dogs some scraps and entangled his fingers together, then leaned his chin on his hands.

" Sometimes I don't understand you," Knives said

" Finished sir?" Legato asked

" Yes, now hurry up," Knives said

He sat back and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pipe and lit it. Vash saddled a pure breed black stallion and the stable hand handed him the reigns.

" Have a nice ride sir," the stable hand said

" Thank you," Vash said

Vash tapped the horse and the horse started a full long trot then a gallop. Vash sighed and enjoyed the countryside ride, he watched the field workers tending to the crops and the maids washing the clothes. Vash waved to them and then continued on as he entered the town where the busy towns people were working hard. Vash reached into his pocket and pulled out pouch of money to deposit in the bank. He got down from his faith stallion and tied him up. He then entered and all the women waiting to be called on stared at him. Dreamy eyes watched his every move as he walked up to a teller.

" Another deposit Mr. Vash," the teller said

" Yes and deed, there will be more soon," Vash said, " For some reason people just keep giving me money."

The teller laughed and counted the money to add to the account. Vash waited as the teller wrote out the receipt. A woman stared at him and then turned and whispered to another.

" Oh, my that's Mr. Vash the plantation owner. He's the twin brother of Mr. Knives, the brother, Ms. Dominique is seeing," the woman whispered

" Well, I wonder if Mr. Vash is taken," the other woman said

" He's probably is, but you wouldn't hear anything, those two fine men keep to themselves," the first woman said

The women chuckled as Vash stuck the receipt in his coat pocket then left. The two women watched him as he untied the stallion.

" Go on, you can ask him," one woman said

The young woman smiled and she grabbed her purse and walked out. She pulled out some coined money and walked up to Vash.

" Excuse me sir," the young woman said

Vash stopped and said, " Why hello."

" I believe you've dropped some money on the ground, I wished to return it to you," the young woman said

" Oh, I did? Why thank you miss, I didn't even realize I did," Vash said

She placed the coin money in his hand and smiled.

" You're a very honest person miss," Vash said

" Why thank you sir, I always try to be, that is how I was raised to be honest and trust worthy. My name's Lina," the young woman said extending her hand to have him kiss it

" Pleasure to meet you Ms. Lina, I'm Vash," Vash said taken her hand and kissing it

Vash looked at her and then smiled, it seemed this young woman was no ordinary woman to Vash.

" Can I buy a drink?" he asked

" I don't drink sir," she said

Vash nodded with a typical smile at her responds. She was quite the woman that truly spoke out.

" I should be going, but it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Vash," Lina said

" As it was meeting you," Vash said

Lina turned around and started to hid off and Vash watched her then it occurred to him about the Masquerade.

" Ms. Lina," he said quickly

" Yes, Mr. Vash," she responded

" It would be a great honor if such a fine young women would come to my Masquerade," Vash said

" But sir, I have no invitation," she said

Vash pulled an invitation out and presented to her.

" Your are officially invited," Vash said

Lina took the invitation and thanked Vash, he then saddled his horse once more and took off.

" Why Mr. Vash I believe you have just taken the first steps in capturing my heart," Lina whispered

By the evening there was music in the background, directed by Midvalley as he warmed up the orchestra. Vash gulped down a glass of whiskey as he was dressing.

" Easy Mr. Vash it's not good to drink it fast," one servant said

" Yes, I know," Vash said, " But it will ease the tension."

The servant giggled as she placed his red black vest over his white shirt.

" Does it fit alright sir? I can take it out a little," the servant said

" It's fine," Vash said

She placed the tie on him and he turned to her and she tied it.

" You look stunning Mr. Vash," she said, " I'm sure you'll find a fine young woman that's suits you."

" One can only hope," Vash said

Vash stood in front of the full length mirror and made sure everything was alright. His hair was once more slicked back and tied into a red piece of leather.

" Master Vash, your brother calls," a servant said

" Tell him I'll be there in a second," Vash said

" Very well sir," the servant said

" Alright my coat please and mask," Vash said

The servant placed the coat on, the tail of the coat draped further down then a typical coat he would wear, but it suited him well. Vash button the middle button then he placed on the mask. He walked down and slipped on the white gloves presented to him by another servant and then walked to the ball room. Vash saw a beautiful young woman, she wore beautiful purple and white dressed and the sleeves on this dress draped from the low cut straps that rested below her shoulders. Knives turned wearing a black suit and his black mask laid in his left hand.

" Brother I heard you called," Vash said

" Ah, there your are, Vash please meet Ms. Dominique," Knives said

The woman Knives called Dominique removed the purple satin mask and extended her hand.

" How do you do?" Vash replied kissing her hand

" Your brother speaks so well of you Vash, how do you put up with him?" Dominique said with a smile

" Very patiently, sometimes I have the servants lock him away," Vash joked

" Those are the kinder days," Knives said

Vash smiled and then excused himself, then walked towards the gardens to see the servants beginning to light the candles. He poured another glass of whiskey and sat down in the foyer. Legato walked in carrying to glasses of champagne one for Knives and the other for Dominique, Vash downed another whiskey and handed to Legato as he walked by.

" Thank you," Vash said

" Your welcome sir," Legato said walking by

The basset hounds barked and Vash sighed.

" He forgot to put out those flea bags," Vash sighed

He got up and walked to where the dogs were.

" Come on Argus, Bella," Vash said dragging the two dogs towards a fenced area

" Mr. Vash, I'll do that, you shouldn't be getting your clothes all dirty," the head maid said

She called the dogs with some bacon, Vash sighed and walked too the front.

" This is going to be a long night," Vash whispered

Meryl and Millie prepared for the masquerade, both dressed in only the finest made dress that a plantation girl owned. Meryl's gold satin dress draped around her, she gently lowered it though it was not very lady like, but who would notice? The servant tied the long tailing bow that gave the dress more of an appeal to it.

" Why it's just beautiful," Meryl said

" Ms. Meryl do you wish to wear gloves?" the servant said

" Of course I do, I can never show off these hands until it's time," Meryl said

Her make up was applied and she painted her lips a fine lushes red, her eyes glittered with the shadow placed on them. Meryl lightly powdered her face and sprayed a very zestful perfume. She walked down stairs and placed her gloves on and she looked around as her father and Mother stood there.

" Has Millie come down?" Meryl asked

" I'm coming," Millie's voice called

Millie's emerald green dress glittered as she came down, her hair pulled up with only small curls to add a soft effect to her features. The shadow on her eyes almost matched the color of her dress and her lipstick much like Meryl's. White satin gloves were given to her and they were ready.

" Don't be out two late girl," Meryl's father said with a smile

A white horse drawn carriage pulled up and Meryl and Millie climbed up. They took off and Meryl breathed in the air.

" My heart is already racing Millie, I do not even know what to expect," Meryl said

" Only the best Meryl," Millie said, " They are very nice men, their reputation is very high."

" I can not wait to meet them then," Meryl said

Guest started to arriving and Legato let them in. He was given their coats to put in a room on the far right. Smells of exotic perfumes filled the air, along with smoke slipping out once in awhile from the smoke room. Vash drifted around searching for Lina, he also greeted the guest as Knives ordered the servants around to circulate with wine and champagne.

More guest arrived, and with in that wave of guest were Millie and Meryl. The carriage boy helped them down and then the carriage took off. They slipped their invitations around their wrist as they entered.

" Shall we find the host and introduce ourselves," Millie said

" I do believe that would be wises," Meryl said

Meryl and Millie walked around and took in the beautiful well decorated home.

" Your shawls ladies," Legato said

" Oh, yes, thank you," Meryl said

Meryl slipped hers off and draped it over Legato's arm and Millie did the same. Then continued to enter further into the party. They watched as people danced with the beautiful music and people socialized. Meryl felt her heart beating as she walked around.

From a distance Vash looked around and two unfamiliar women caught his eye. He watched them for minuets before they were lost in the crowd of guest. He made his way through to see who they were. Vash came to a break in the guest and didn't see them any longer. Legato passed by holding a tray of champagne and Vash took one.

" Legato, there were two women, one tall and one petite, did you see them?" Vash said

" I'm afraid not sir, I have been doing as master Knives told me to do," Legato said

" Damn," Vash said

Two guest came and the other butler did his turn as the door man. Vash turned smelling the sweet smell of roses. He spotted Lina as she walked in and a smile caught his lips. He walked over towards the door to greet her.

" Ms. Lina," Vash said

" Mr. Vash," she said with a curtsy

He presented his hand and she took it. He smiled as he led her to the dance floor. Midvalley conducted a waltz and Vash bowed and Lina curtsied. Vash put one hand up and she met his hand. They waltzed together and then the song ended.

" Thank you Mr.Vash," she said

" It's my pleasure," Vash said

Two well dressed servants made the announcement that dinner was being served.

" Dinner is served out in the garden," the servants said

The honored guest followed the servant, ladies escorted by the men they came with, those who were single were picked up. Meryl and Millie seemed to be the only two that floated.

" Can I escort you ladies to dinner," A familiar voice came

Millie and Meryl turned to see Wolfwood standing there.

" Why yes you can," Meryl replied

" We would be honored," Millie said

Meryl and Millie wrapped their arm on each side and Wolfwood escorted them to dinner. Out on the garden two long tables were laid out with food and all the guest sat down to enjoy the meal. Knives and Vash sat at the end of each table and Knives looked to the guest. He rose and tapped the fine crystal glass and all stopped.

" Before we eat this meal, I have asked our Mr. Wolfwood to give the blessing over this fine meal," Knives said, " So please go ahead."

Wolfwood stood and looked over the guest that stared at him. He said a small prayer blessing the food. They then ate and once more the area around became full of laughs and talk.

" That was a beautiful prayer Mr. Wolfwood, now I know why my father is so religious," Meryl said

" It's just what I am told," Wolfwood said not taking any credit

Knives looked down the table at the guest enjoying themselves, it was a joy to have many people come because of their fine reputation.

" Knives, dear is there something the matter?" Dominique said placing her hand on his

" No, not at all my dear," Knives said grabbing her hand

Servants brought out the courses one by one and by the time the last meal was presented guest were feeling full.

" Midvalley, a little music, sir," Knives said

" Yes, sir Mr. Knives," Midvalley said

He once more directed the orchestra and music filled the air. Vash looked at Lina as she turned her fork over to say she was done. She gently dapped her lips with the napkin and Vash smiled.

" Is there something the matter?" Lina said

" No, not at all, just amused by your polite ways," Vash said

" I told you Mr. Vash I was raised by an honest family as well as a polite one," Lina said

Vash smiled and chuckled, then rose and put out his hand.

" Shall we dance?" Vash asked

" I would like that," Lina said

Vash took her hand and led her to a place outside to dance. As soon as they started to dance, other guest joined them. The cool fall was fended off by the warmness of all the guest. Knives and Dominique took to the dance floor for the first time that evening. Meryl and Millie watched in a hopeless manner as couples danced.

" It's nights like these that I wish I could just fade into the scenery," Meryl said

" Don't be down Meryl someone will ask you," Millie said

Wolfwood stood and Meryl looked over her shoulder and then he looked at Millie.

" Ms. Millie can I have this dance and Ms. Meryl if you so desire to dance I wouldn't mind dancing with you," Wolfwood said

" That would be delightful," Meryl said

Millie took Wolfwood's hand and he led her to the dance floor. Both seemed rather happy in one another's company.

" Oh, dear it's just one of those things I guess," Meryl said

Once the song was over Vash led Lina back to the table as did most guest and their escorts do.

" I am enjoying myself Mr. Vash, you and your brother have done a splendid job," Lina said

Vash smile and sipped the glass of champagne and then looked over at the other table, when he noticed the two women sitting by Wolfwood. He then looked over to Knives and Dominique. Vash looked at Lina as she enjoyed the music, he smiled softly then saw Knives place something on Dominique's hand.

" Well, what do you know, he actually pulled through," Vash said

Knives kissed Dominique and Vash saw the beautiful ring catch the light. Knives rose from where he sat and tapped the crystal again. The guest simmered down and the music played softly.

" I have an announcement," Knives said, " As of tonight Ms. Dominique has told me she wishes to become my wife."

The guest clapped and then there was joyous talk about the announcement. Vash took the opportunity as to go and personally congratulate his brother and Dominique.

" Very nicely done," Vash said, " I couldn't have put it in a better way."

" Why thank you brother," Knives said

He shook his brother's hand and then Vash turned and kissed Dominique on her cheek.

" You two will be so happy together," Vash said

" So, Vash is there someone in your life?" Dominique said

" There is always someone in my life, no women can keep their hands off me," Vash said

" Sit down before you hurt yourself brother," Knives said, " My brother is a complete ladies man and can't seem to decided which ones he desires."

" Then your not ready to settle down," Dominique said

" I have all the time in the world," Vash replied

Knives ordered Legato to serve up a fresh bottle of champagne.

" I believe that I will find that special woman, when it's meant to be," Vash said

" He's such a dreamer," Knives said, " Love is a fools game my dear brother remember that."

" Is it now Knives?" Dominique said

" It's a gamble," Vash said

Vash once more got up and in the process, past Meryl sitting by herself. He stopped and then turned. He presented his hand and Meryl looked up at Vash.

" If you wouldn't mind, may I have this dance," Vash said

Meryl smiled and took his hand and he led her to the dance floor, this dance they danced to, switched partners often. Meryl watched as Vash continued to stare at her from the distance. Their eyes met through their mask leaving a mysterious side to both. Once they met up again they stared at each other for quite awhile.

" What is your name?" Vash asked

" Does one ask to dance with a lady to only ask for her name?" Meryl said

Vash smiled and said, " Intriguing you are. So, you won't tell me your name, but you will accept a dance from a stranger."

" Tell me sir, when a man is intrigued by a woman, does he not know who she is right away?" Meryl asked

" Ah, fine point my dear, but I assure you by the end of this ball, I will know you by name," Vash said

" Are you gambling on a woman's will power?" Meryl questioned

" I certainly am," Vash replied

He past her to another partner and the two began their own waltz. Once the dance was over Vash kissed her hand.

" Thank you," Vash said

She walked off and looked at Millie.

" Do you see that man Millie?" Meryl asked

" The one dressed in red with the black and white mask? He's rather dashing isn't he," Millie replied

" He and I have made a bet," Meryl said, " He gambles just like my family."

" Did you accept?" Millie asked

" Of course I did, it's time a cocky man is shown, who has the best will," Meryl said

Wolfwood walked over and sat beside Millie.

" Mr. Wolfwood," Meryl said

" Yes, Ms. Meryl," he replied

" I ask that you don't give my name to any even if they beg," Meryl said

" As your wish," Wolfwood said

So, it began the game of finding out who Meryl was. Meryl smiled each time she past Vash by and he whispered a name in her ear.

" I'm afraid your just not good at these games," Meryl said

" Such an angel must have a name," Vash said

" Such an angel does have name, but does not wish to speak it," Meryl replied

Vash smiled and continued on his way talking to Lina, whom was just attached to Vash. Meryl sat and watched the guest mingle with one another. She came across a group of women speaking of certain mystery girl.

" She refuses to give her name," one said

" She must be pretty to have such a man running after her," another said

" Oh, she must be a woman of such high standards, that she would play a game," a third woman said

Meryl smiled and walked around the gardens and then in the shadows stopped. A rose was presented to her.

" Is your name as sweet as this rose madam," Vash said, " Or perhaps it is what this beautiful flower is called."

" You don't give up," Meryl said, " I won't give you my name and you would do well to respect that sir."

" Ah, perhaps I am mesmerized by such a woman," Vash said stepping in front of her

Meryl smiled and took the rose and smelt it, its scent was magical. The color matched her lips.

" You ask my name, but you haven't given your name," Meryl said

" You haven't asked," Vash replied

" So, may I have it?" Meryl asked

" Perhaps, when I have yours," Vash said, " I shall ask around, those who took your invitation should know your name."

Meryl smiled and then Vash presented his arm. She wrapped her arm around his and they walked through the miles of garden. They stopped and stared at the bright stars and moon. They gave off just enough light to see one another.

" We should return to the party, we are probably missed," Vash said

" No one misses me," Meryl said, " I'm apart of the scenery."

" If I were a painter I would bring you out," Vash said, " Your much to colorful then this."

Meryl blushed and Vash smiled and they walked back to the party. Meryl looked at Vash as they walked and then turned to face the guest at the party.

Later that evening the guest were leaving, it was late and time was going to fast to last. Meryl and Millie prepared to leave and Legato gave them their shawls. Meryl slipped hers on and Millie did as well.

" Shall I escort you ladies home?" Wolfwood asked

" Please," Meryl said

Meryl, Millie and Wolfwood walked out and the white carriage came up. Wolfwood helped them up and then they took off.

" Oh, I have won in the battle of wits Millie. My name was not even spoken by that young man," she said

She sighed and Millie looked at her.

" He was very handsome," Meryl said, " Such a dream."

" He seemed very interested in you," Millie said

" I've got him where I want him," she thought

Knives untied his tie and drank a shot of whiskey. Dominique walked over to him and sat beside him.

" Dear Knives," she said, " Shall I stay with you?"

" No, my dear, I shall have a carriage take you home," Knives said

Knives snapped and Legato walked over.

" Get the stable hand to take Ms. Dominique home safely," Knives said

" Yes, master," Legato replied

He walked off and Vash walked downstairs and held a glass of whiskey at hand.

" Women are such intriguing beings," Vash said

" Your drunk again," Knives said

" Drunk with love," Vash replied

Vash slightly danced around with the bottle at hand. Knives sighed and looked at Dominique.

" He's an idiot," Knives said

Legato walked back and waited for Knives to acknowledge his presence.

" Is it ready?" Knives asked

" Yes, master," Legato replied

" Good now go make my brother a place to fall asleep on, he's drunk again," Knives said

" Very well sir," Legato said

Vash pushed the swinging doors open and the maids and cooks looked up.

" Oh dear not again," the head maid said

" Mr.Vash," one maid said

Vash took the maid by her hands and danced with her around the kitchen.

" Mr. Vash, you better be careful, I don't want to clean up anymore whiskey messes and stains on those fine clothes sir," the head maid said

" Don't worry," Vash said, " I have no way of creating a mess."

He stumbled back and the head cook pulled a chair up and Vash fell back into it.

" Goodness," the head maid said

" She must be some girl if he took up a whole bottle," Rai-Dei said

Vash sighed and then the head maid rang the bell to call the butlers. Legato walked in and the head maid pointed to Vash on the chair.

" I believe he's out," she said, " please take him, he's messing up my clean floors and preventing us from cleaning the rest."

" Right away," Legato said

Legato lifted the passed out Vash and the head maid took the bottle from his hand. Legato took him out and carried him up to the first room to the left of the hall. There he just sat him down and a servant came up to dress him in his night attire. Vash clung to his pillows and the two walked down.

" Legato, what woman is she?" the maid asked

" I don't not know," Legato said

" I see," the maid said

Meryl sat down on her vanity, she sighed and washed her face with a cloth, she then undid her hair and brushed it.

" The man of mystery, this should fun," Meryl said

She got up and danced around little and the servant watched her. Meryl stood there and the servant undid her dress. She slipped it off and slipped her nightgown on.

" Ms. Meryl did you have a good time?" the servant asked

" Yes, I had a wonderful time, I believe I have an admirer," Meryl said

" Oh, Ms. Meryl that's wonderful," the servant said

Meryl finished getting ready as another servant warmed her bed. She sat down by the window and looked out.

" Who are you?" she asked


	2. Brothers’ Dual

****

Chapter 2: Brothers' Dual

The next day Vash woke up with a killing headache. He sat up and saw the sun piercing through his drawn currents. He rubbed his eyes and he could smell the zesty perfume that his mysterious woman wore that wore off on him. What had happened afterwards? Vash got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed and poured some water in the porcelain wash bowl. He took a clean cloth and washed his face, he then got dressed in another black suit. He once more tied his hair back and walked downstairs.

" Good morning," Legato said

" Good morning Legato, I trust that everyone has rested well and is ready for a new day," Vash said

" Yes, master," Legato said

" Where is my dear brother?" Vash said

" I believe he left early this morning with Ms. Dominique," Legato said

Vash nodded and said, " I presume to plan for this up coming wedding."

" Yes, sir," Legato said

He presented Vash with some mail and Vash looked at it. He undid a letter that was address to him and read it.

" It seems, we have just inherited another few millions," Vash said, " Our uncle's passing has left us with 3 million including his estate."

" Very nice sir, I believe that will make you two the riches men of the south," Legato said

" Ah, yes of course and that will mean another plantation to attend to," Vash sighed

Vash looked at the other mail and sighed.

" Legato, I wish for you to pay these bills," Vash said, " You will get extra pay for the work you are not paid for."

" Very well sir," Legato said

Two maids walked in with the begging dogs. They sat a plate and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice as well as a glass of a mixture.

" What is this?" Vash said smelling the mixed drink

" That is for your head master Vash, Mother made it," one said

Mother, was what the maids called the head maid of the house, a real mother figure to them as well as to all the servants.

" That's very nice of her, but I am fine," Vash said

" Drink it little man," Mother's voice came from the kitchen

" I perfectly fine," he called

She walked out with a rolling pen at hand and her apron on.

" Now you listen little man, I promised your mother, that I would take care of you and that's sure what I'm doing. You drink that stuff right up, or I'll use this rolling pen on your ass," Mother said

Vash looked at her and grabbed the glass and took a sip, and then mother smiled and patted his head. Then gave him a smack on the back of his head.

" Hey," Vash said

" Don't test me little man," she said

" Alright, I promise," Vash said protecting his head

She smiled and then walked back into the kitchen. Vash sighed and rubbed his head from Mother's slap. He drank the mixture and then ate his breakfast before it got to cold. He finished and set the fork down and sighed.

" She was beautiful Legato, pretties and lively woman I've ever met," Vash said, " Her eyes just lit up. I don't know who she is, but I'm going to find out."

" Very good sir," Vash said

" Oh, master Vash, Ms. Lina asked you to join her for lunch at her estate," a maid said

" For lunch, but I just got up," Vash said

" It's nearly 12 sir," the maid said, " Shall I prepare a carriage?"

" No, please send her a letter with my apology for not joining her for lunch," Vash said

" Yes, sir," the maid said

" Are you finished sir so I may give the hounds these scraps?" Legato asked

" Yes, please," Vash replied

Vash sighed and asked another servant to bring him some paper and a pen. A servant did as he asked and brought it to him. He began writing and by the time the clock struck 12 he had finished writing. He sealed the letter in an envelope and sealed it with wax.

" Take this to Mr. Wolfwood, tell him to give this to the woman he sat with to his right," Vash told the maid, " Don't let him tell this woman my name."

" Yes, master Vash," the maid said

She took off and handed the letter to the stable hand.

" Take master Vash's horse and go to Mr. Wolfwood and give him the letter. Tell him to give this letter to the woman who sat on his left," the maid said, " Don't let Mr. Wolfwood speak master Vash's name."

The stable hand saddled the horse and took off, with the black stallion's fast pace. Covering grounds left and right the stable hand reached a small estate just east of the Strife plantation. Upon his arrival the stable hand had heard the church bells and he turned around and went west to the church three miles up the road. He stopped and saw people coming out from the church and the stable hand jumped off the horse. He dusted off his clothes from the dusty road and then approached.

" Mr. Wolfwood," the stable hand called

Wolfwood finish shaking hands as people went on their way. He turned and saw the young stable hand and walked over.

" Yes, my boy what can I help you with?" he asked

" I have letter from master Vash, he's given me orders to give this letter to you to give to the young woman that was sitting on your left," the stable hand

" I see and Mr. Vash has met the woman sitting to my left?" Wolfwood said

" I was just told to give this letter to you to give to that woman," the stable hand.

" All right then, I shall do as the young plantation owner ask," Wolfwood said taken the letter

He looked at it seeing the seal was Vash's personal seal.

" He's taken his time on this I see," Wolfwood thought, " He's either desperate or just flat out in love."

" Oh, one other thing is I believe his name is not to be spoken to the young woman," the stable hand said

Wolfwood nodded and then the stable hand saddled the horse. He took off and Wolfwood sighed.

" I play messenger once again," Wolfwood sighed

He locked the church up after saying a prayer, then went onward to the Strifes' plantation. Wolfwood came and saw Meryl and Millie playing a game of checkers on the screen porch.

" Why hello ladies, I see that you two have recovered from last night's masquerade," Wolfwood said

" Why yes we have, I believe we all slept in later than usual," Meryl replied, " though it took me forever to fall asleep after I got home."

Wolfwood pulled out the letter and then walked up to the porch and opened the door. He presented the letter to Millie, whom was to his left at the time at dinner.

" I believe a messenger gave me this," Wolfwood said

" Why thank you Mr. Wolfwood," Millie said, " Who is it from?"

" I don't know, he's asked me to keep his name a secret," Wolfwood said

" It seems that we both have a secret admirer Millie," Meryl said

Wolfwood sat down and said, " That is very interesting to hear."

Millie opened the letter and pulled out the fine paper, she unfolded it and looked at the beautiful hand writing that over took the paper and part of the second page.

" Well, Millie are you going to read it?" Meryl asked

Millie looked at the wording, it was fluent with endless poetic wordings. Millie sank back into her chair and then handed it to Meryl.

" I believe Meryl this letter is meant for you and not me," Millie said

" Me, why would such a purser write me?" Meryl asked

Wolfwood gave a sigh of what seemed to be of relief. Millie looked at Meryl as she read the letter. She smiled as she read the letter, and her eyes became glazed over.

" Ms. Meryl," Wolfwood said

She gently dabbed her eyes with her embroidered handkerchief. She sighed as she turned to the next page, then set it down.

" He's a man of endless words," Meryl said, " A man of true mystery."

" I can tell by the look in your eyes Ms. Meryl. How did you meet such a foolish man?" Wolfwood asked

" Only by a dance," Meryl said

She stood up and excused herself and went inside. Millie sighed and Wolfwood reached over and took the letter.

" Mr. Wolfwood, it's not proper to take someone's letter," Millie said

" I'm just going to make sure it has complete truth in it. It's for Ms. Meryl's protection," Wolfwood said

" You are a holy man Mr. Wolfwood," Millie said

Vash walked downstairs after changing into some more casual clothing this his usual fancy attire.

" Legato keep this house in order while I am away," Vash said

" Very well sir," Legato said

" Did you pay those bills," Vash said

" Yes, sir," Legato said

Vash walked over and said, " Then I'll take them to town with me."

" Yes, sir," Legato said

Legato pulled the bills from his coat pocket and handed them to Vash. Vash slipped them in his pocket. The basset hounds barked at Vash and he knelt down and patted them.

" You can't come, you have other business to attend too," Vash said

The dogs barked and walked over to Legato.

" I believe they need to go out," Vash said, " I shall be back before the four o'clock mark."

Vash walked off and went to the back and the stable hand brought out the black stallion.

" He's ready to go, brushed and fed," the stable hand

" Very good, I assume you were the one to deliver the message," Vash said

" Yes, sir master Vash," the stable hand

" That's good, no problems?" Vash said

" None, Mr. Wolfwood was just leaving sir, so I caught him on the way out," the stable hand said

" Very good," Vash said

He tapped his horse and turned him around then he took off. The servants looked out the window and sighed. The stable hand walked in and sat down and Mother handed him a glass.

" He's playing a game that's going to give him a broken heart," Mother said

" That would be master Vash," Rai-Dai said

" This southern weather changes you left and right," a servant said, " So, this woman he pursues does anyone know her?"

Legato walked in and all looked at him as the dogs pushed past him and sat down by Mother.

" I see you have ways with dogs Legato," Rai-Dai said

" Do you mind removing those filthy shoes off my clean floor," Mother said

" Of course madam," Legato said removing the muddy shoes

" These dogs are one of a kind, did they pull you through the thickets too?" Mother said handing him a cloth

" I believe I missed those and fell into the pile of mud," Legato said

Mother smiled and looked at the younger maid that was cleaning the floor.

" Well, go get cleaned up we'll ring for you when master Vash and master Knives returns," Mother said

Legato turned and walked out and the dogs whined for some food and Rai-Dai fed them the scraps.

" Master Knives is out with Ms. Dominique isn't he?" the maid said

" Yes, he is," Mother said, " For a man who hardly lives in this house he sure gives orders out like the mail carrier."

" I agree, he's just full of an evil tongue that man is," the maid said

" He needs to attend Mr. Wolfwood's services more often and hear the good word," Mother said

The maid smiled and stood up as she cleaned up the table in the kitchen.

" Has Master Vash ever stepped foot in a church?" the maid asked

" Not ever since his mother died," Mother said, " Poor boy he doesn't know which way to head, but he's lucky he got us."

" He says he finds spiritual meaning in every day's life," another maid said hearing the conversation

Mother sighed and finished rolling out some dough for bread and then gave it to Rai-Dai. The maids got back to working and cleaned the floors outside the kitchen. The stable hand went and groomed the other horses.

Vash walked along the town and sighed he went and went to pay the bills. He then deposit the 3 million to the bank. Vash walked around and then heard the sounds of the church bells ringing. He rode back to the plantation and walked in and walked into the dinning room. He set his coat on a chair and sat down, Legato walked in the dinning room and served a cup of coffee.

" Thank you Legato," Vash said rubbing his eyes

" Your welcome sir," Legato said

Vash nodded and sighed then rubbed his eyes.

" Oh, sir this came for you and master Knives, it appears to be an invitation for another masquerade at the Strifes'," Legato said

Vash took the invitation and looked at it, and sighed. The door shut and Vash looked over his shoulder.

" Legato, my horse," Knives called

" He's back," Vash said

Legato walked off and Knives walked into the dinning room. Vash stood up and Knives told him to sit.

" How was your day brother?" Vash asked

Knives sighed and said, " Uneventful, Dominique and I had a meeting with her parents. There will be a dinner held here, where Dominique and her family will come. I trust you do not have an affair to attend to brother?"

" Nope, everything should be well," Vash said

" Good," Knives said

He saw the invitation gathered in Vash's hand.

" What is that?" Knives said

" An invitation for a ball," Vash said

" And what day is this ball held that we should make our presence known?" Knives asked

" It's in 3 weeks from now," Vash replied, " A masquerade."

" Very well we should attend," Knives said

Knives rose and called the second butler to get him some fresh coffee.

" Where is that other lazy butler?" Knives questioned

" I would believe he's run away, from the cruel treatment," Vash said, " I would a least."

Knives smiled a devilish smile and said, " Only you would be as dumb as to do something so ignorant."

Vash smiled and rose from he sat.

" It wouldn't hurt brother if once in awhile you might actually bring out the softer side," Vash said, " I find that the mean side tends to scare everyone."

" Your still as foolish as you were back in our younger days brother," Knives said

" I never let that side of me disappear, the days of our youth, our mother taken care of us," Vash said, " Do you still hate her?"

" I'll hate her forever Vash, you shouldn't ask such a foolish question. We were better off orphaned. We seemed to be doing fine now," Knives said

Vash nodded and said, " Perhaps, but you were raised differently than I. The thrill of the hunt, my dear brother that is your side."

" Perhaps," Knives said

Vash smiled and walked down the hall to the back porch where there was peace and quiet. Vash sighed and saw the basset hounds running lose again and of course two maids and Legato after them. He shook his head and leaned back in the chair, then closed his eyes.

Meryl walked out on the porch and looked around. She looked at the letter and laughed.

" Such a man probably had a servant write it," Meryl laughed, " How can I be so foolish."

" Ms. Meryl, your father wants to confirm the plans for the masquerade," a servant said

" Alright, tell him I shall be there in a minuet," Meryl said

She looked at the endless miles of land and then turned and entered the house. She walked to her father's office and knocked on the door.

" Father," she said

" Come in," her father said

Meryl entered and stood there with her arms folded in front of her.

" The masquerade, my dear, what games are you playing?" her father asked

" There are no games amongst us father," Meryl said

" You always do this Meryl, why not chose a husband and marry. It's not hard, your suitors are very wealthy," her father said

" I was called in here for the masquerade not a lecture on suitors. In fact I have found one I do enjoy," Meryl said

" Splendid, what his name?" her father asked

" I don't know," Meryl said, " We met from a distance and danced and then had a game of cat and mouse."

" Meryl sweet heart you are at the age, that children's games are not an option. This man must have given you a name or else he is not the suitable one," her father said

Meryl smiled and said, " He wore a mask of black and white and a long tailed coat that was red."

Her father sighed and shook his head.

" Should I call him the mysterious suitor," her father said with a chuckle

" That's not funny father," she said, " he's more of a phantom that drifts in and out of the shadows."

" So, you believe this masquerade he will come," her father asked

" Of course, he would be a fool not too," she said

She walked out and smiled a very delightful smile.

" He'll be there I know he will be," Meryl said

Gunshots were fired and all the servants plugged their ears.

" Those two never seem to be effected by those loud guns," Mother said

" It's giving me a headache Mother, please make them stop," one maid whined

" My rolling pen just doesn't work on those boys when they have guns," Mother said

Legato walked in and pulled out some torn cloth from his ears.

" You too Legato? Retreating in here isn't your wises move," Mother said

" When they run out of gun powder and shells then there will be peace," Rai-Dai said stirring the soup

" Why are they firing at this time of the day?" Another maid said covering her ears

" Releasing steam, as long as they don't shoot each other, cause I don't want to be doing the bandaging on gun shot wounds," Mother said

The gunshots stopped and the servants sighed. Knives whistled and the dogs came running and howling. Vash opened the back door and Mother put her hands on her hips.

" Are you boys done, cause it's supper time," Mother said

" What?" Vash called

" I said are you boys done cause it's supper time," Mother repeated

" Still can't hear you let me take these damn plugs out," Vash said

Mother threw a piece of potato at Vash as he chuckled

" Boy don't make me hit you," she said

" Relax, I was playing around," Vash said

" Your just to much Vash," she said

Vash smiled and walked out again and then another gunshot was heard.

" What was that?" Mother said

" Knives shooting a rabbit," Vash said

" Tell him shoot further from the house and not next to the house, scaring the helping hands," Mother said

Vash nodded and waved his arms to Knives to telling him to stop firing. Knives looked at Vash and waved back holding the nice size rabbit. Knives walked back as Argus and Bella pranced inside with muddy paws.

" Argus, Bella, I swear," Mother said

Both coward and Vash sighed, as Knives laid his gun to the side. He slipped his shoes off and came into the back.

" Clean it up and wrap it up that will be dinner tomorrow," Knives said slapping the dead rabbit on the counter

Mother looked at him and shook her head looking at the dead rabbit. She looked at Rai-Dai and he picked it up.

" He just doesn't learn," Mother said as she wiped the spilt blood off the counter.

" He's Knives," Vash said

" Alright wash up my little angel master," Mother said

Vash shook his head and walked out then walked upstairs where he washed his hands in the wash bowl. He looked in the mirror and straighten his suit out. He nodded and smiled.

" You're a handsome devil," Vash said to himself in the mirror

He walked down and heard Knives talking to someone then heard a woman's voice ask for him. He walked down slowly and leaned to see who it was, but instead of paying attention to walking, he missed the step and tumbled down. He landed flat on his back and sighed. Knives walked out of the sitting room and looked down at Vash.

" Once more, tripping over those lazy feet of yours?" Knives said

" Only to the voice of a beautiful young lady," Vash replied

" Ms. Lina is here," Knives said

" Ms. Lina?" Vash asked, " What is she doing here?

Knives sighed and said, " She came to see you."

Knives walked to the sitting room and Knives entered. Vash entered and Lina stood up as Vash walked over and kissed her hand.

" Ms. Lina it's so very nice," he said

" Oh, Mr. Vash your so kind," Lina said, " Mr. Knives has invited me to dinner, is that ok with you?"

" Of course it's ok, I would love your company," Vash said

" Come along love sick puppy," Knives said, " Ms. Lina make sure he has a leash."

Lina smiled and giggled at Knives' comment.

" Will do sir," she said

Knives walked over and called, " Legato get Ms. Lina a plate and some wine."

Vash escorted Lina to the dinning room table and he pulled out her chair for her. He then sat down next to her and Legato gave her a plate and a glass of wine. He then stood in the corner and Knives looked at Vash as he made a fool of himself trying to flatter Lina. Knives shook his head and drank his wine.

" I'm glad I'm engaged," he thought

By the end of dinner Lina and Vash sat on the porch and enjoyed the cool air. Vash offered her his coat and she shook her head.

" Mr. Vash, thank you for dinner," Lina said

" Why it wasn't a problem," Vash replied, " It was an honor to serve such a fine young lady dinner."

Lina smiled with a blush on her cheek. Vash smiled seeing his way with the ladies was never bad.

" Your brother was very nice," Lina said, " You must really like living with him."

" He has his days just like I have mine," Vash said

By late that night a carriage pulled up and Lina stood up. Vash walked her to the carriage and stood there. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and Lina smiled.

" Tomorrow Mr. Vash, would like to have lunch at my estate?" she asked

" I would love too, what time would be best?" Vash replied

" Say 12 o'clock," Lina said

" I look forward," Vash said kissing her hand

He then helped her up and the carriage took off. He walked into the house and sighed.

" Is it love brother or just a fling?" Knives asked

" I don't know, but I like it," Vash replied

" So, tonight you won't be getting drunk?" Knives asked

Vash shook his head and said, " Nope."

" Then it's not love," Knives said turning on his heals

" How do you know about love?" Vash asked, " Your just settling with the first woman you met."

Knives stopped and looked at Vash and narrowed his eyes.

" Take that back Vash," Knives said

" Why should I?" Vash asked, " Dominique is just a tool for your amusement."

" Take it back!" Knives yelled

Vash shrugged and said, " No, cause for once in my life I'm going to tell you what I mean. I have a new woman on my arm every time you look around. You call me your womanizing brother, but I will tell you I have cared for each woman. I continue to look for one woman that I will settle down with."

" And the ones you turn into whores what of those?" Knives questions, " Your just as bad as he was. A drunk and a bastard."

Vash narrowed his eyes and walked over to Knives and punched him.

" Don't ever compare me to that man!" Vash shouted

" Why because your afraid to admit that your just like him?" Knives stated

Vash threw another punch at Knives and Knives only laughed his devilish laugh.

" Listen to me brother, every time you think of comparing me to that man again, I will kill you," Vash said

" Kill me, and you only kill apart of you," Knives said

He wiped the blood from his face and walked off. Vash narrowed his eyes and walked upstairs to his room. The servants looked out from where they were and sighed.

" A battle of brothers," one said

" Their going to end up having heart attacks if they keep that up," another said

Vash sat at the end of his bed and downed three glasses of whiskey one after another. He sighed and looked the mirror, he sighed and threw one glass at the mirror.

" I'm nothing like him, nothing like our father," Vash growled

Knives narrowed his eyes as he stared out and drank a glass of wine. He straighten up and then leaned against the windowsill.

" Who does he think he is?" Knives said, " Who, pulled him from the wreckage of his depressing life after our father shot himself and our mother died. I was, that little boy hasn't grasped reality. I created him to make him the person he is now."

Knives sat down and undid his tie and then laid back and closed his eyes.

" That bastard has no life," Knives said

Later, that evening Vash left and took a ride on the countryside and carried a bottle of whiskey tied to his saddle. He rode for hours then stopped just on a hill side where he stared up at the stars.

" What a beautiful night," he thought, " You'd love it out here mother."

He pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his head on his knees.

" It's defiantly going to be a hard morning," Vash thought, " Another one of Mother's mix drinks would sure be useful."

After while Vash returned and opened the front door. He walked in quietly and shut it. Then made his ways upstairs, until he tripped over one of the basset hounds and they barked as Vash stumbled over the dog then fell to the hard floor. Vash sighed as the dog then jumped on him and licked his face until he cried for mercy.

" Get off me," Vash said

Mother walked out her sleeping quarters and lit a candle. She looked at Vash and put a hand on her hip.

" Now tell me master Vash, when are you going to get your eyes adjusted. It's pitch black not morning," Mother said

" Sorry, just kind of had to get out," Vash said rubbing his head

" I see, little man someone's going to shoot you, thinking you're a burglar or something," Mother said

" That would be my brother doing the shooting," Vash said

Knives' door opened and Knives came out with a gun at hand.

" Told you," Vash replied

" What the hell!" Knives shouted

Knives walked over and looked at Vash. He shook his head and then put the gun down.

" What the hell are you coming in so late?" Knives said, " There's something that's call courtesy."

" Not in this house," Vash said

Knives pointed the gun at Vash and Vash lifted his hands up.

" Hey, watch where your pointing that thing," Vash said

" Master Knives put it away, he's your brother," Mother said

" He's going me a dead one in a minuet," Knives said

Vash stood up and brushed off his clothes. Mother sighed and looked at Vash and Knives.

" Sometimes it takes a lot of patients to put up with you boys," she said

Knives walked back to his room and shut the door. Vash sighed and breathed out the air he was holding.

" He's scary, can we lock him up in the closet?" Vash asked

" No," Mother said, " Now, master Vash why don't you go up to bed and get some rest it's nearly dawn. Ms. Lina expects you at 12 tomorrow."

Vash nodded and walked up and Mother called the dog into her room.

****

One week later

" Tell my brother he needs to see to the new estate Legato," Vash said reading the paper

" This is really sad," Mother said, " Those two haven't spoken since that fight."

" Poor Legato playing messenger," a maid said

Knives looked at Legato and shoed him off, and Vash slammed his fist on the table.

" Damn it Knives," he growled

Knives stood up and slammed his fist on the table. Both just stared each other down and Legato casually lifted their empty dishes and walked into the kitchen.

" You better do something Mother," a maid said

Mother nodded and walked over to Vash and grabbed him by his ear and then grabbed Knives by his ear. Bother winced and struggled as Mother pulled them into the sitting room. She sat them both on opposite parts of the room and stood in the middle of them.

" You two boys better be behaving, because I don't believe you two can run a plantation if your not on speaking terms," Mother said

" Spare me," Knives said

" Lock him in the closet," Vash said

" Hush you, now tell me what has cause this mighty sibling rivalry that's lasted one full week and three days," Mother said, " I don't want to hear or see finger pointed…Vash."

Vash put folded his hands and Knives narrowed his eyes at Mother. His face showed that of a spoiled little child ready to just lash out.

" Now, would you two talk this out like civilize adults, or a least act like brothers would when their being nice to one another," Mother said

Vash stood up and Knives did too and they walked over to one another. Both removed a glove and slapped one another across the face.

" I here by challenge you to a draw sir," Vash said

" As I challenge you to a draw," Knives said

" After lunch I am free," Vash said

" No, it will have to be after supper, I have business to attend to in town," Knives said

" Very well at the crack of dawn it is," Vash said

They both shook hands and walked out and Mother sighed. Legato walked in as they walked out.

" Get to work butler or your fired," Knives said

" Yes, sir," Legato said

" You don't have to listen to him you can take your time," Vash said walking out

" Yes, sir," Legato said

Mother walked out and shrugged and then walked to the kitchen. Knives stood in the kitchen and looked at the maids sitting down.

" Get up and get to work now or you will all receive your last pays today and never work in this town again," Knives said

The maids got on their feet and left the kitchen. Knives walked out the door and grabbed his guns and whistled for the hounds. Vash walked in and whistled for the maids. They all stopped and looked at Vash.

" Listen up, what ever my brother just told you…don't listen to him, he's had a little to much to drink," Vash said

The maids moaned and continued what they were doing and then Vash walked out and grabbed his other gun. The hounds came running and one hound went with Knives the other followed Vash.

" Oh, boy," Rai-Dai said, " Looks like a hunting dual."

" A least they don't hunt each other…yet," one maid said

" One finger won't hurt," The stable hand said

" It's pretty amusing if you look at it in a comical way," a maid said

Everyone sighed and cleaned the kitchen, then sat down and took a break. Mother sighed and all the servants looked at each other.

Later that evening Vash walked into the back door and all the servants looked at him and covered their noses. Knives followed behind with the hounds dragging two ducks in their mouths.

" Oh my goodness, what happened, you both smell awful," Mother said

" Did you know we have skunks?" Vash said

" You two step outside," Mother said, " Legato, ladies I need tomatoes."

Mother washed both of them in tomato juice. Afterwards they both changed into suitable clothes for the evening and Knives left on his gray horse. Vash sat down at the dinning room table and leaned his head into one hand.

" Master Vash, would you like dinner?" a maid asked

" Just a little," Vash said, " I'm not really hungry."

The maid nodded and walked off. While Vash thought about what happened.

The next morning at dawn, Vash walked out his room, with ridding gloves and grabbed a pistol. He loaded the gun and walked downstairs and Legato handed him his hat.

" Thank you Legato," Vash said

" Your welcome sir," Legato said

Vash walked off and Knives walked out his room. He had his pistol in a holster and his ridding gloves on. He walked outside and looked at Vash as Vash stood there.

" You really want to go through with this?" Knives asked

" What afraid I'm actually going to win brother?" Vash replied twirling the pistol over his finger

" Not at all," Knives said with a smile

Both brothers walked up to each up and turned around back to back.

" Three paces," Vash sad

" Three how about ten?" Knives said

" Fine ten," Vash said, " Gees this is a draw not a board game."

" Stop blabbering and count," Knives said

Vash nodded and started counting and both marched ten paces and turned around quickly.

Mother and the other servants sighed as they heard gunshots. Mother tended to her cooking and she looked at Legato.

" Go into town and get the doctor we'll be needing him," Mother said

" Why do we need him they're going to be shooting until one's dead," one maid said

" Well, they don't know that those bullets in their guns are not real," Mother said holding a bag of real bullets

" Goodness Mother," the maid said

Legato walked off and Mother sighed

" While your at it give this letter to Ms. Lina, it's master Vash's apology for not attending lunch again," Mother said, " Poor girl probably is already mad."

After, a ten minuet silence both seemed to be tiered of running from one another and came out the bushes.

" You don't die so easily," Vash said falling to the ground

" I told you I would win," Knives said as he fell to the ground

The servants came walking over to them and helped them up. Both very sensitive in certain areas and full of bullet holes that weren't even real. They were sat down and their boots were removed and both were handed a glass of whiskey.

" Can we get some clean cloths over here Rai-Dai," a maid said

" You ran like a scared rabbit," Knives said

" Well, you ran just as scared as I did," Vash said

Knives chuckled and said, " Yeah, well count the bullet holes I won that one."

Legato returned with the doctor and he looked at them.

" Another dual," the doctor said

" You've got that right," Mother said, " These boys drink and shoot like blind men."

" They seem to stay healthy," the doctor said, " Let's get them moved."

The two maids helped Vash and Knives and brought them both to a room just down the hall where medicine and bandages were. It was needed often to apply to everyday bullet holes.

" Hey Doc we going to live?" Vash asked

" That would be the whiskey talking sir don't mind that damn fool," Knives said

After an hour of endless pulling of fake bullets the doctor walked out.

" No, more shooting people," he said

" Bye Doc," Vash waved

" Idiot," Knives said slapping Vash

" Ow!" Vash shouted

The doctor looked at the servants, who agreed with the frustrated look.

" We know," Mother said, " Be ready for another call sooner or later."


	3. Shall We Dance

****

Chapter 3: Shall We Dance

One week following the quick draw

Vash opened his eyes hearing voices downstairs. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then got dress. He opened the door to hear the familiar voice, he walked down and Legato looked.

" Good morning sir," Legato said

" Who is here?" Vash asked

" Master Knives' future in laws," Legato replied

Vash straighten his tie and vest then walked into the sitting room. Knives looked up and then rose.

" Vash, it's good to see you up finally, these are Dominique's parents," Knives said, " They have come to dine with us for breakfast and then later tonight for dinner."

Vash gave them a nodded and then Knives sat down.

" As I was going to say, we will sell our uncle's land for a reasonable price," Knives said

" Wait a minuet, selling our uncle's land?" Vash said

" Yes, Vash. I believe this conversation does not include you brother," Knives said, " I do not wish to live in a plantation that is much larger and less hands to help tend to it."

Vash looked at Knives and Dominique's parents looked at him.

" I'll take it," Vash said, " Once I'm married I'll move out."

" We will discuss this matter at another time," Knives said

Vash nodded and then walked off, a maid walked over to Vash and handed him a letter.

" Ms. Lina, has asked you to lunch, perhaps it is time that you got into a serious relationship sir," the maid said

" Yes, perhaps," Vash said, " But is she the one? Is she the one I am to spend for ever with? What about the mysterious woman I peruse?"

Vash sighed and breathed deep.

" To many questions, I can't answer," Vash whined 

" Master Vash, I don't believe you are yourself," the maid said

" Of course I am," Vash said getting serious

The servant smiled and then walked off and Vash walked to the dinning room.

" Legato my good man what do we have on the agenda today?" Vash asked

" Your usual sir," Legato said

" And what is that?" Vash said closing his eyes to hear

" Nothing sir," Legato siad

" Huh?" Vash said

" That's right sir your agenda is full of nothing," Legato replied

Vash stood up and said, " That can't be, I have something planned. I know it. This can't be happening. I'm losing my mind."

" Master Vash, Mr. Wolfwood is here to see you," a maid said

" Tell him I'm busy, I'm trying to figure out my point in life," Vash said

" That's easy, being you," Wolfwood said

Vash looked up and smirked, " That's right being me. Thank you my friend."

He walked over and shook his hand.

" So, the letter, did you give it to her?" Vash asked

" Yes, I did, she's given me a reply," Wolfwood replied

Vash smiled and Wolfwood handed him the letter. He opened the envelope, smelling the zesty perfume on the letter. The same one that she wore to the party.

" Ah, how I love women who spray their letters with perfume," Vash said

" I believe she's just as fixated on you Mr.Vash as you are of her," Wolfwood said

" Legato, could you get us some coffee," Vash said, " Come and have a seat."

Wolfwood and Vash sat down to discuss Meryl's fixation on him, but Wolfwood refused to give him her name.

" I must respect the wishes of the young lady," Wolfwood said, " Do you mind not drooling."

" Sorry," Vash said, " She's just so mysterious."

" She's going to be in town with her dear friend, later today," Wolfwood said with a hint

" Today in town," Vash said, " I shall be there to take her breath away with my stunning looks."

Wolfwood sighed and sipped the coffee brought to him. Vash thought about what he was to do, to say.

" When will you stop playing games?" Wolfwood said, " Your getting to old for these, find a suitable wife and settle down. Your brother has."

" Are you saying I am old?" Vash said, " I have my youth to keep me company."

" Your fooling yourself, your not sure, Why don't you come to one of my services and see if the answer lies there," Wolfwood said

" I don't go to church, I find my spiritual findings in everyday life and in nature's calls."

" That would be with a gun," Wolfwood said

" It's still nature," Vash said

Wolfwood sighed and stood up and shook Vash's hand.

" I guess I'll see you sometime," Wolfwood said

" That you will," Vash said

Wolfwood walked off and Vash opened the letter. The smell of the perfume filled his nose and he sighed. He read the letter, but let his mind take off with it.

****

Daydream

Vash saw Meryl sitting at the table alone and once more put out his hand. She took it and he pulled her close.

" Your such a mysterious man, why not reveal who you are and I shall reveal who I am," Meryl said

They danced across the floor as others joined them on the dance floor.

" I can remember the dance, the music and your presence beside me, the name I seek is not what my father has given you. A man of mystery, a phantom in the shadows who attracts women such as I to wisp away their hearts and never reveal who they are," Meryl said

She reached for the mask that he wore and smiled.

" No, words from you only your dashing green eyes that stare, let me see who you are," Meryl said, " Let us call this masquerade game to an end. After all it is I who has chosen such a dashing man to steal my heart."

Vash bowed and Meryl curtsy

" Come to my masquerade my mysterious man," Meryl said

Vash kissed her hand and both walked off

****

End

Vash looked at the letter and sighed.

" Masquerade," Vash said

Vash stood up and ran upstairs and Knives and Dominique's parents looked at him. Knives shook his head and walked them to the dinning room. Vash walked downstairs and Knives stood there.

" Vash, where are you going?" Knives said

" I have a meeting to attend," Vash said, " Please go eat without me. Give my regards."

Vash put his ridding gloves on and walked to the kitchen.

" Zazie, my horse and quickly," Vash said

" Yes, sir," Zazie replied

He was out the door and Vash rubbed his chin. It was clean cut and gave a smooth look.

" Seeing Ms. Lina?" Mother asked

" No, to meet my mystery girl," Vash answered

" Master Vash, when will you learn?" Mother asked

Vash walked out and Zazie guided his horse out. He saddled the horse and took off down the dusty road. His heart was racing with excitement, he was going to see her again. As he came to town he tried to figure out what she looked like, without her mask. He too gave off a different look that even she would not know. Then he remembered that she would be with her dear friend. He entered town and all the women stared at him. He sighed looked around.

" If I could only hear her voice," Vash sighed

" Millie, I need to go to the bank will you go ahead and get us drinks," Meryl's voice came

Vash turned and it was as though he had been struck by cupid's arrow. A southern belle as beautiful as the moon and stars, walked his way. He stood up and walked only feet away from her and bought a single rose. He then walked towards her.

" Is your name as sweet as this rose madam?" Vash asked

Meryl stopped and she turned around and looked at Vash seeing the red rose in hand.

" Or perhaps your name is the same as this flower," Vash said

Meryl blushed a little as she took the rose and smelt it. She looked up at Vash and smiled.

" So, you have taken your mask off," Meryl said, " I see your whole face."

" As I see your beautiful face fully," Vash said

Meryl smiled and turned away from him and walked next to her.

" Sir, I am not flattered by your repeated lines to me, but I am amused that you have found an interest," Meryl said

" I beg of you a name, any name," Vash said

She turned around and placed her finger on his lips.

" Shh, so you may hear my name," Meryl said

Vash grabbed her hand and leaned towards her and she leaned to him to whisper in his ear.

" My name is sweeter than a rose, but it is nothing compared to the moon and stars," Meryl whispered

Meryl smiled and stood up straight and Vash looked at her.

" What name can I give you?" Vash said

" What name can you give me? I believe that is a good question," Meryl said, " You are as childish with your name as I am."

Meryl smiled and kissed his cheek and then walked off. Vash breathed in deep and ran to her once more and then stood in front of her. She stopped and looked at him, and Vash smiled.

" You do not give up," Meryl said

" Not, when it comes to perusing a beautiful young woman, I am like a blood hound on the hunt for love. Quick on my toes in getting what I want, with my keen senses," Vash said, " Especially when it comes to a mysterious young woman like yourself."

" Your very charming, but it will not work on me," Meryl said, " You have others though who it has worked on."

She pointed and Vash looked to see the young women waving.

" Don't be a dog, you're a man," Meryl said

She walked off and sighed and Vash looked at his horse and whistled. The black stallion came and he saddled up and continued to peruse Meryl. The horse trotted up to her and she continued with a smile.

" Dinner at my estate," Vash said

" Dinner?" she asked

" Yes, please," he said, " At 7 o'clock."

" Where is your estate?" she asked

" Do you know where the Millions' estate is?" Vash asked

Meryl stopped and said, " Yes, I know it quite well."

Vash stopped and looked at her then jumped down. He grabbed her hand lifted it up to his lips.

" That is mine," Vash said, " Please, I ask for you to join me."

" Tonight at seven?" Meryl said

" Seven, I will send a carriage, or my faithful horse," Vash replied

Meryl smiled and petted the horse and then smiled.

" Alright, I shall have dinner for you," Vash said, " At seven at the Millions' plantation."

Vash smiled and then kissed her hand. He then saddled up and took off and Meryl smiled. Millie walked over too Meryl and tapped her shoulder.

" Who was he?" she asked

" My mysterious guy," Meryl responded, " I know his last name though."

" What is it?" Millie asked

" Millions, and we're having dinner at his estate tonight," Meryl said

" That's great," Millie said

Later Vash stood in front of his uncle's plantation and walked in. He whistled and two Great Danes came running in and sliding across the wooden floor. Vash smiled as the dogs tackled him and licked his face.

" Alright, Amica, Cura," Vash said

A set of footsteps came down the hall and whistled. A young woman walked out.

" Mr. Vash how wonderful to see you once more," she said

Vash sat up and smiled.

" Ms. Jessica how nice to see you again, you've grown," Vash said, " I need you and the others to clean up for me. I'm having company over tonight at seven. Is it possible?"

" Yes, actually we can get it done. Your brother has already asked us to do so," Jessica said, " We've been working all day."

" Very good, thank you Jessica, are all the cooks here?" Vash asked

" Yes, we'll start dinner now, would you like something to eat?" Jessica asked

" No, I have other plans for lunch, thank you," he said

He took off and headed to Lina's estate. He came to a beautiful southern home and a stable hand came and took his horse. He walked inside and Lina's butler led him to the gardens where Lina was.

" Ms. Lina, Mr. Vash has come," her butler said

" Thank you," Lina said

She turned from talking to her gardener and looked at Vash standing there.

" Mr. Vash how are you?" she said, " I'm glad you came, your brother said you were not feeling well, but I guess you are well."

" Yes, I am Ms. Lina," he said

She walked over to him and presented her hand for him to kiss. He lifted her hand and kissed it. He took in her scent and smiled then she wrapped her arm around his.

" I thought we could have lunch in the garden," Lina said

" That would be nice," Vash said

Vash and Lina sat down to lunch as the butler brought them lunch and wine. Vash and Lina started up a dialogue together. They ate only the finest lunch provided and drank the finest wine.

" So, you have inherited the Millions' plantation?" Lina said

" What are you going to do with it?" Lina asked

" Take care of it for right now, I'll move out sooner or later," he said

" With a wife perhaps," Lina said

Vash smiled and nodded as he sipped his wine. Lina blushed a little bit as she thought about her question.

" Perhaps it could happen," she thought

Meryl pulled out a few dresses and looked at Millie.

" Millie I need to look my best," Meryl said

" I think you should go with the blue one," Millie said, " It's a good color on you."

" Then I'll wear it," Meryl said

" This is so exciting," Millie said, " Oh, Meryl this couldn't get any better."

Millie smiled and Meryl smiled.

" I got you where I want you," Meryl thought, " He's just telling me hints, but its great."

That evening Vash stood in front of a mirror and the servants slipped a dark blue vest on. He tied his tie and rolled his sleeve up just above his rest. He then looked at the servant.

" My coat," Vash said

" Here you are sir," the servant said

She slipped the coat on and then he fixed his hair.

" How do I look?" Vash said

" Like your getting married sir," she replied

Vash sighed and said, " Thanks."

She smiled and Vash walked down and Knives looked at Vash.

" Dinner isn't for another hour, why are you getting ready?" Knives said

Vash slightly lowered his head and Knives narrowed his eyes.

" You son of a bitch," Knives said

" I forgot," Vash said

" Forget coming back in this house brother," Knives said

Vash narrowed his eyes and said, " This is my house brother. Not just yours. Mother left it to us both."

" You have once more disappointed me brother," Knives said

" Give my regards, I'll make it up," Vash said

" Who is she, another whore?" Knives asked

" No, she's a woman I met at the party," Vash replied

Vash walked out the door and his horse ready to good. He took off with just a tap of his heal on the horses side. Knives threw the glass down and watched it shatter.

" What an idiot? I can not count on him for anything," Knives said

He turned around and shut the door and looked at the servants.

" What are you looking at?" he growled

They all turned quickly back to what they were doing and mumbled to themselves as Knives went to the sitting room. Mother sighed and looked at Rai-Dai and he shrugged.

" I guess it's four not five," Rai-Dai said, " That's ok I'll let them eat leftovers."

" Rai-Dai," Mother said

" What, I only cook good things when the nice master is eating, not for master Knives and his marry self."

" You could use a little parsley to make it look elegant," a maid joked

" Ah, such a good idea," Rai-Dai said

" Rai-Dai," Mother warned

" Alright, alright, two good leftover meals," Rai-Dai said, " I don't really cook for in laws."

Vash came to the plantation and the butler there opened the door for him.

" She hasn't come yet has she?" he asked

" No, sir," the butler said

" Good," Vash said

Vash entered and the aroma of smells circled him. He smiled as five maids walked out one took his coat the other took his hat. The other three made sure he was comfortable.

" If you so wish sir you may sit in the sitting room," one maid said

" No, I wish to stand," Vash replied

" Master Vash, how good to see you came," Jessica said

" Jessica, good to see you, thank you for doing this is such a rush," Vash said

Jessica smiled and said, " Oh, Master Vash you know we are able to help you."

" Yes, I know," Vash said

Vash looked at the plantation's interior and smiled, seeing that his uncle's taste was much like his and Knives. He had a smoke room with trophies from hunts and deer heads hanging on the walls.

" Master Vash, she's here," a maid said

Vash walked out and the butler opened the door. Meryl stood there in a blue dress, it's gold trim sparkled in the candle lights. Her blue eyes captured his green eyes, he smiled and walked too her.

" Come, we shall dine," Vash said, " By the finest candle light."

Meryl smiled as he lent her his arm, she wrapped her arm around his and then led her into the dinning room. The butler pulled out her chair and she sat down, Vash took the chair at the end of the large cherry wood table. The first course came, a fine salad and Meryl looked at Vash. He smiled and watched as her soft skin was captured by the light of the candles, she glittered with the light like an angel.

" Your very beautiful," Vash said

Meryl blushed a little and then smiled to thank him. Once they were finished the second meal came. The conversation picked up and Meryl found out many things.

" You have a brother?" Meryl asked

" Yes, he's much older than I," Vash said

" Are you close," she asked

" Sometimes we can be, but others I'm afraid we are just like any other family," Vash said

" Your lucky, I am an only child and my friend is just visiting for a few months," Meryl replied, " My father pushes for me to get married and my mother is just a very unhappy woman."

" I'm sorry to hear that," Vash said

By the 5th course Vash and Meryl's conversation had not seemed to slow down. Her laughter lighten the mood and Vash's light hearted stories intrigued her. The servants watched as the romance blossomed and the servants walked into the kitchen. The musician's played music in the back ground and Vash got up and put his hand out.

" Shall we dance?" he asked

" Of course," she replied

She took his hand and he led her to a cleared area that was made for dancing. The two waltzed and fell into a trance of comfort.

" Tell me," he said, " Tell me your name."

" Do you wish to know it?" Meryl asked

" Let's end this childish game of name guessing," Vash said

Meryl smiled and Vash pulled her close to him as they danced.

" I am just an average girl," Meryl said, " Raised in a southern home."

" I'm a lonely plantation owner," Vash said, " I need someone to keep me company."

" Is that a favor you ask all women you dance with?" Meryl asked

" No, just the ones I know won't slap me," Vash replied

Meryl giggled then smiled and looked at him.

" And how do you know I won't slap you?" she asked

" Because it's after dinner and we're still full of life," Vash replied

" The night is still young," Meryl replied

" Yes and there's still time in taken advantage of a woman of your stature," Vash said

" I'll let that one go, but next time beware my bark is worse than my bite," Meryl said

" I look forward to it then," Vash replied

The waltz ended and Meryl and Vash walked out on the screen porch.

" It's a beautiful night," she said looking at the stars

" Yes it is," Vash said but he wasn't looking at the sky, he looked her

Meryl slightly shivered and Vash removed his coat, he placed it on her arms.

" Thank you," Meryl said

" Your welcome," Vash said

Meryl looked at him and gazed into his eyes.

" Do you have a name?" Meryl whispered, " A name I can call you by?"

Vash looked at her and leaned towards her and then kissed her on her lips. Meryl returned the kiss and Vash kissed her deeper. Meryl pulled away and then turned from his gaze.

" I'm sorry," Meryl said, " I should not be suggesting ideas by my actions."

" I believe it was my fault," Vash whispered

Meryl looked at him and then lowered her head.

" A name I beg of you," Meryl whispered, " You are the one I see in my mind day in and day out. I have asked forgiveness of sins of thinking thoughts of a man I have met from afar."

Vash touched her face and kissed her again.

" Don't be afraid," he whispered

Meryl kissed him and Vash pulled her close to him. He held her with such a gentle hold as though she would break into his arms.

" Shall we go in it's getting colder," Vash suggested

" Yes," she replied

They entered the house and Vash grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" Wait here," he said

Vash walked into the kitchen and looked at the maids and Jessica.

" Take any room you please," Jessica said, " We're use to master Millions affairs."

Vash sighed and then walked out and put his arm around her.

" I would never ask woman I have just met, but stay, with me for this night," Vash whispered

Her stroked her soft cheek and kissed it.

" I would rather die than not be with you in this wonderful night," Meryl whispered

Knives looked at Dominique and her parents. His anger that his brother would do something so rude and out spoken, made his blood boil.

" Knives dear is everything alright?" Dominique asked

" Fine," Knives said, " Legato more wine."

Legato filled his glass then Knives shoed him off. Legato entered the kitchen and Mother looked at Legato as he showed the same expressionless face.

" Cheer up," Mother said

" How can you cheer up with a cold hard possible murderer in there," Rai-Dai said

" Hush you, keep stirring the master's going to call for the next meal soon," Mother said

Zazie came in and sat down.

" When's master Vash coming back?" Zazie asked

" I don't know, but I have a feeling master Vash has other intentions on why he's at his uncle's plantation and not because of his brother," Mother said

" Oh," the three said

" Not that you three," she said

" Well, that would be the only intentions master Vash has with being a woman all by herself," Zazie said

" He's got a good heart you remember that and it's a surprise he's lasted this long with his brother," Mother said

Legato gave a sigh hearing the bell and walked out with two plates of served food then he went back for the other two. He walked back into the back once more being shoed off.

" Legato how do you put up with master Knives' attitude? I'd have to shoot myself in the foot to ignore his words?" Zazie asked

" Trust me Zazie I have already done it many times missing my heart," Legato replied

Mother slapped Legato and he looked at her.

" Don't give the child ideas, you're a bad influence," Mother said

" I'm terribly sorry Mother, but it's the truth," Legato replied

She gave him a look then shook her head while Rai-Dai laughed at Legato's replies.

" What are you laughing at, you have cooking to do," Mother siad

" Just laughing because that's the first time I've actually heard him make a joke behind the master's back," Rai-Dai said

" Oh, you haven't heard some of his jokes like…ah…that one…no…oh well he's made some," Zazie said

Zazie looked over seeing Legato's left eye twitch a little and he smiled sheepishly. Legato hit Zazie on the head with his fist.

" I happen to be a funny man," Legato said

There was silence and then laughter in the kitchen.

" Oh, that's a good one Legato," Mother said

" He's right he is funny," Rai-Dai siad

" I can see that I am not appreciated in here," Legato said, " Master Knives' words are more comforting."

Legato started to walk and then they stopped him.

" We're sorry, you see we all just needed to hear the truth on you part and you just liven things up that's all, come back here and let me get you something to eat," Mother said

Legato sighed and sat down and Zazie sighed

Later Knives and Dominique's family moved to the sitting room and Dominique looked at him. She smiled and grabbed his hand and then leaned over, to kiss Knives' cheek.

" Should we send the parents home," she whispered, " It's just you and I in this house. Those servants won't mind."

Knives smiled and looked at her.

" Perhaps your right," Knives said

" Mother, Father, don't you have work to do tomorrow," Dominique said

" Yes, we do," her father said

" Maybe you should head on," Dominique said

" Yes, that would be good," her mother said, " Come on dear, Dominique can come home a little later."

" Nice to meet you Knives," Dominique's father siad

Knives walked them to the door and they walked to the carriage. Dominique put her arms around Knives' and kissed his cheek.

"You have away with your parents," Knives aid

" I know," Dominique said, " I'm an only child."

Knives turned to her and kissed her then she undid his tie.

" Come on," she said grabbing his hand

The servants watched as Dominique and Knives walked down the hall.

" Yuck, they're at it again," one maid said, " It's gross."

" It relieves the stress off him and us, we don't have to worry about him yelling at us," another maid said

Vash walked Meryl to a large room, guiding her with a candle. He opened the door and led her in. He then lit two other candles and turned to her. Vash smiled as she shut the door and removed her gloves. She let them fall to the ground and he walked to her. He captured her lips in his and she slowly reached for his tie. She undid his tie and threw it to the ground and then undid his vest. He untied her dress and helped her out of it, then undid her corset and let his hands travel, stroking her soft bare skin. Meryl finished undressing him and both looked at each other. Vash captured her lips as she stroked his body with her traveling hand. He lifted her into his arms and pulled down the covers. He laid her down and gently stroked her body, he looked at her as he leaned over her.

Hours of passion and love were not even heard, but the servants knew. They went on with their business and then went off to bed.

" I believe we will need breakfast," Jessica said

" Yes," the servants said

By morning the sun awoken them piercing it rays through the drawn currents. Vash looked at Meryl as she opened her eyes. She smiled and kissed him and he stroked her skin. She pulled the covers close to her nude body then looked at him. She traced his chest and saw scars all over his body.

" What are those scars from?" she asked

" A piece of history that you may soon know," Vash said

She smiled and he kissed her neck, she stroked his hair and then kissed his chest.

" Your wonderful," she whispered

Vash leaned over to her and kissed her cheek and then her lips.

" I am wonderful," Vash whispered

Meryl smiled and kissed his lips and she turned towards him. He took her into his arms as she leaned over him.

Later that morning both dressed and Meryl joined him for breakfast.

" Can I see you again?" Vash asked

" In your dreams and possibly around town," Meryl said

Vash smiled and kissed her hand and said, " Of course in my dreams cause it is you who has lighten my spirit."

After breakfast Vash ordered the stable hand to get a carriage to take Meryl home. They stood on the screen porch and Meryl stared at him. Vash presented her a rose and then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

" My name is Eriks," Vash whispered

" Eriks," Meryl looked at him

She kissed his lips and walked off once the carriage pulled up.

" Your name," he asked

" In time Eriks," she said

Meryl got into the carriage and Vash sighed with a smile as she was taken home. A smile formed in his lips as he entered the house.

" Are you wishing to depart soon?" Jessica asked

" Yes, have my horse prepared," he said

Jessica nodded and went off to do so and Vash smiled.

" She keeps playing games," Vash said, " I like this in a woman."

Meryl return home and saw Millie on the porch. She smiled and Millie walked over to her to greet her.

" Meryl you were gone all night," Millie asked

" I know," Meryl said, " But I couldn't just leave him, he was charming and very humorist at times. Oh Millie it was like a dream."

" Meryl your father, he's terribly angry at you, you better go change," Millie said

Meryl nodded and she walked upstairs and the maid helped her dress. She then walked downstairs and walked to the porch. Millie and Meryl started a new game of checkers when Wolfwood came up.

" Good morning ladies," Wolfwood said, " I trust dinner went well Ms. Meryl?"

" It was a dream," she replied

" Yes, and where did you dine that made is such a dream?" Wolfwood asked

" His estate, the Millions' plantation," Meryl replied, " I know his last name now and his first."

" Millions' estate," Wolfwood said

He walked over and had a seat beside Millie and looked at Meryl.

" You realize the last Millions has past away just three months ago," Wolfwood said

" No, that can't be," Meryl said

" It's true," Wolfwood said, " He was a good man, the land was given to his nephews."

" Nephews?" Meryl said

" Yes, you were invited to their masquerade three weeks ago," Wolfwood replied

" I see, who would they be?" Meryl asked

Wolfwood sighed and said, " I can not say."

" Come now Mr. Wolfwood, there are only our ears to hear," Meryl said

" It is not my liberty to say," Wolfwood said

Meryl sighed and rose and then looked out in the distance. She sighed and closed her eyes.

" Did he speak his name to you?" Wolfwood asked

" Yes, a name like no others," Meryl said, " His name is Eriks."

Wolfwood sighed and shook his head. He stood up and placed a hand on Meryl's shoulder.

" You of so much faith have met a man that can pull strings," Wolfwood said

" What do you mean?" Millie asked

" It's nothing, all will come together," Wolfwood said, " I should take my leave, tell your father hello and Ms. Meryl keep your head up."

Vash walked in and walked to the stairs until he heard the doors open down the hall. He quickly dashed into the smoking room and waited, he saw Knives walk out casually dressed, with the paper at hand. As he passed Vash opened the door slowly and made a quick dash for the stairs. Knives turned to see if someone had just left a room, he shook his head and went on. Vash sighed and made his way upstairs and took to his room. He shut the door softly and sighed.

" Avoiding him is the best thing to avoid further conflict," Vash said

He sighed and fell flat on his bed and closed his eyes, still smelling Meryl's perfume on him. He smiled a little and once more fell asleep curled up on top of his covers.

An hour later Vash opened his eyes and he looked up to see Knives standing there. He jumped and fell on the hard floor and Knives smirked.

" Late night brother?" Knives said

" Only in my dreams," Vash said

" Mr. Wolfwood is here and I think you better speak the truth to him," Knives said

Vash smirked and sat up and Knives made a face.

" I'll have the maids draw you a bath," Knives said, " You smell like you've been sleeping with the pigs."

Knives walked off and Vash sighed then the maid came in to tell him the bath was ready. Vash walked off and bathed while the maid laid out some fresh clothing. Vash got out and dressed then walked down. Wolfwood stood there and Vash gave him a wave.

" How good to see you Mr. Wolfwood," Vash said, " How are you?

" I'm fine," Wolfwood replied, " But I believe we need to talk."

Vash narrowed his eyes and led him to the sitting room and Wolfwood sat down. Knives gave a slightly raised eyebrow towards the direction Vash and Wolfwood were.

" So what is this about?" Vash said

" Your mysterious woman," Wolfwood said, " I'm warning you Vash this has to stop and especially giving her false identities. She's still young and her father is seeing that she wants you. Tell her who you are now before it goes to far."

" I'm sorry, but I believe it has," Vash said

Vash leaned against the mantel of the fireplace and looked at the fire.

" What do you mean?" Wolfwood said

" We went beyond what we both wished," Vash said, " Dinner wasn't enough the mood was right and neither one could with hold our desires from one another."

" Vash, you can't be serious, she's a higher class woman, if not the daughter of the second riches man in this southern town," Wolfwood said

Vash sighed and then turned and looked at Wolfwood.

" Your guiding her to the fiery pits of Hell," Wolfwood said

" I don't need your talk about spirituality, I have my way," Vash snarled

" Cut the ties with her now before her father finds out and before something bad really happens," Wolfwood said

Vash shook his head and said, " No, not until after the masquerade. I promise I'll do it then. I've made my decision on whom I'm to wed."

" Good, this woman needs to be left alone," Wolfwood said, " She's not going to understand that there are better men for her than you."

Wolfwood stood up and walked out and then walked off. Vash sighed and stared back at the fire. Legato walked in and announced breakfast and Vash looked up.

" Send Ms. Lina a letter that I wish to have dinner with her tomorrow here at my estate," Vash said

" Yes, master," Legato said

Vash turned and walked out and sat down to breakfast. Vash leaned back into his chair.

" Spare me your silence Vash, what is going on?" Knives asked

" Nothing," Vash replied, " Only that the grounds will swallow me."

Knives narrowed his eyes at Vash seeing he was lying.

" I've revealed my good half to you, but not my true self," Vash thought


	4. The Farewell Waltz

****

Chapter 4: The Farewell Waltz

3 days to the Masquerade

Vash stared out the window and sighed.

__

" Cut the ties with her now before her father finds out and before something bad really happens," Wolfwood's voice echoed

" How can I?" Vash thought

Vash sighed and someone knocked on his door.

" Come in," Vash called

The door opened and Legato walked in.

" Sir, I believe you have a meeting with Ms. Lina, ," Legato said

" Send my apology to Ms. Lina," Vash said, " I must tend to a matter now."

" Yes, of course," Legato said

Vash tied his hair back and walked down as he placed his gloves on. Knives was entertaining guest at the moment and didn't need to know his business. It wasn't as simple though. Knives walked out that moment and saw Vash slipping his ridding gloves on.

" This has to stop," Knives said, " Your becoming weak. I don't want to see my dear brother weak. Wolfwood has so kindly explain to me what game you are playing. This woman is destroying you and turning you into a soft hearted bastard."

" What do you care?" Vash said, " Your greatest goal for the longest time, was to get rid of me."

" You speak so ill," Knives said

" Perhaps it is better that I leave for good," Vash said

" For good?" Knives questioned

Vash walked off to the back and Knives followed him to find these answers.

" What do you mean?" Knives asked, " Vash stop and speak."

" I'm leaving," Vash said, " That's all you need to know."

Vash saddled his horse and took off, this time he road through town and straight to the sounds of church bells. He got off his horse and dusted himself off and breathed deep.

" I need your guidance more than ever," Vash thought

He stepped closer and stepped foot into the church that was filled up with the usual people who attended the services often. He took a seat to the back and closed his eyes as though to pray.

After the service let out Vash walked out and Wolfwood stood there ready to greet those who came.

" Why this is a surprise Mr.Vash," Wolfwood said, " I thought you found your spiritual ways in nature?"

" It only came to this because I needed guidance," Vash said, " Don't read to much into it."

" I believe you've just given me a little more faith," Wolfwood said

" I'll be leaving," Vash said

Vash started to saddle his horse and Wolfwood shook his head. Meryl and Millie walked out and Meryl saw Vash saddling his horse.

" Hold on just for one minuet Millie," Meryl said

She walked towards Vash.

" Eriks," she said

Vash turned and looked at Meryl, her beauty never seemed to fade away. He smiled and she walked closer and kissed his cheek.

" Come Mr. Eriks and have some tea at my estate," Meryl asked

" I'm afraid I can't not today," Vash said

" What are you scared of my father perhaps," Meryl teased

" I can't today is just filled with ideas to try to find my way in life," Vash replied saddling his horse

He looked down at her and nodded, then tapped his horse. She sighed and then turned to see Wolfwood watching. She walked past him and then stopped behind him.

" Why do I get the feeling that your more involved with what just happened than I am aware of?" Meryl said

" I'm looking out for you Ms. Meryl," Wolfwood said, " That man has no desire to settle down anytime soon."

" Stop helping me," she said hitting Wolfwood with the back of her hand

" Hey, you shouldn't hit a holy man, especially straight after church," Wolfwood said

" And you shouldn't encouraged someone to turn away," Meryl said

Meryl walked off and got into the carriage and went home to finish preparing for the masquerade.

Vash got home and heard gun fires in the back yard and he got off his horse. He walked inside and maids and others were in the main part of the house.

" What's going on?" Vash asked

" Your brother's gone crazy sir, he's been shooting and cussing," one maid said

" What do you mean he's gone crazy?" Vash questioned

He grabbed one of the maids by her shoulders and she wince slightly.

" Master Vash, he's been shooting at us, one by one," the maid said, " He's not himself. It's not like him."

" Where's the butlers?" Vash said

" Outside holding the dogs, he's threaten us Mother tried to hold him down, but she couldn't get him," a maid said

Vash walked to the back and saw Mother sitting at the table.

" Mother, what made him go off?" Vash asked

" I don't know, Legato asked him if he want tea or coffee and he just snapped, the guest had left. He kept on saying that you were the reason for the wrongs," Mother said

" Has he hurt anyone yet, has he hurt you or the others?" Vash asked

" Only small hits," Mother replied

Vash walked out side and looked at both butlers and then looked at Knives.

" Knives!" Vash shouted

Knives lowered his gun and turned around to look at Vash.

" You've come back," Knives said with a sinister smile

Vash narrowed his eyes, his pistol was in his holster under his coat, he could draw it incase Knives fired.

" You know brother, you've made me realize something," Knives said

" What that, your insane," Vash said

" No, not at all, I perfectly fine, You've made me see how weak you are, unable to make big decisions, that's why you run, like a herd of scared animals. Do you know what they call a herd of scared animals?" Knives said, " They call them a stampede. That's what you are, a mixed group of scared animals. Vash the stampede, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Knives raised his gun at Vash and smiled.

" Run away Vash," Knives said, " This is not your business."

" It damn well is my business," Vash said

" Cut the ties Vash with that damn woman and pay attention to those more important," Knives said, " Or I will make you sorry."

" You won't," Vash said

Knives turned and shot in two shots both Legato and the second butler in their shoulders.

" Two by two, I kill them Vash and you will be the final show," Knives said, " I will not show mercy."

" Knives put it down," Vash said

" Fire two Vash," Knives said 

Placing his finger on the trigger and smiled. Vash narrowed his eyes and tackled Knives firing a shot in the butler's direction. He punched Knives and grabbed the gun and pulled his gun from his hand.

" Your to soft Vash the Stampede," Knives laughed

" Bastard," Vash said

Vash took his gun and drew his out and aimed it at Knives.

" Spare me your heroics," Knives said

" No spare me," Vash said firing both guns into Knives' shoulders

Vash stood up and looked at Knives and left him there, his arms were useless until a doctor came. He whistled and Zazie walked out slowly.

" Send for the doctor," Vash said

" Yes, sir," Zazie siad

He walked over to where the butlers were and saw Knives second fire has marked one directly in the heart.

" Damn it," Vash shouted

Vash knelt down and pressed his hand on the second butlers heart.

" Damn you Knives," Vash growled, " Damn you to hell."

Knives didn't reply only a small smile claimed his lips. It was then that Vash knew he could no longer afford to live under the same roof as Knives. Vash watched as the second butler died and Vash narrowed his eyes and walked over to Knives. Vash placed a gun towards Knives' head with a threat to kill him.

" Master Vash," Mother said, " Don't you do it. If you do your as bad as he is."

" That's right Vash, just as bad as me," Knives said

" I should pull this trigger and end what you have done," Vash shouted, " You're the one who's caused everyone to die!"

Knives laughed and Vash pulled his gun away and then walked off.

" Pick him up," he said, " And lock him up as well."

" Yes, sir," two maids said

They picked up Knives and brought him to a empty room where only a bed remain. Vash often ordered the servants to isolate Knives, when he got the urge to be trigger happy and threaten even himself with a pistol. They lifted him onto the empty bed and Vash sat down in the dinning room.

" Why?" Vash said

****

Day of the Masquerade

Vash walked around the main part of the house and would ignore Knives' taunts.

" I'll get you Vash," Knives said

Vash walked upstairs and prepared for long day. He had now to send for specialist to treat Knives' obsessions of sudden killing.

" He's deprived of something," a doctor said

" He's insane," Vash said

" It comes and goes don't worry about it," the doctor said

" Don't worry about it you say? he's mad, he killed one of my butlers," Vash said

" They have others who serve," the doctor said

Vash narrowed his eyes and said, " Get out of my house before I find a gun to shoot you."

" I sense hostility," the doctor said

" Get out!" Vash shouted

The doctor walked off and Vash sighed

" Find what ever doctor you can, I don't care who, find someone," Vash said

" Yes, sir," Legato said

" Master Vash, your not looking so good, maybe going to this party isn't what's best," Mother said

" I have to see her one last time," Vash said, " Only one last time even if it's only a second."

Mother sighed and folded her arms then chuckled.

" That's exactly what your father said about your mother," Mother said, " You have his qualities Vash, and there's no denying it. Though in the end he did find a habit of drinking to much. I warn you, you and brother push back those drinks and you'll never have to worry about the that."

Vash sighed and sat down and Mother sat beside him and hugged him.

" What happened? Why did all this happen?" Vash asked

" Your brother has always been the unstable one, it really didn't become bad until your father took that last drink and shot himself," Mother said, " He didn't like or care for your mother, so he pulled away. She had you though Vash, she loved you very much. And though Knives doesn't know how much she cared about him, she would save him from danger."

Vash looked away and Mother got up and walked off and Vash leaned his head on his hand.

****

Flashback

" Mother wake up," Vash whispered

" She's dead Vash, its only you and I," Knives said stepping out of the shadows

" Your lying!" Vash shouted

" We can only count on each other," Knives said

Vash looked at him and pushed Knives.

" You're an idiot she did everything, why did you have push her away!" Vash shouted

" She's a woman, they come and go, she was weak," Knives said

Vash pushed back Knives and Knives smiled.

" Idiot woman, how could you think you could make me love you," Knives said

He walked off and Vash was with their Uncle who vowed to take care of them. He and his new wife took care of Knives and Vash for the time until they reached the ages of 17. They were then handed the deeds for the plantation. Vash remained away from the world and Knives started picking help.

" Come on Vash stop being lazy and let's go make a living," Knives said, " Millions rest in our hands."

" You go ahead, I'll find some other means to occupy my time," Vash replied

" Lazy bum, you don't belong here," Knives said, " You belong on your hands and knees with the servants."

" Shut up," Vash shouted

" You're a sad man Vash," Knives said

Vash rose and punched Knives across the face and Knives threw a fist.

" I hope you realize that life isn't some pass around," Knives said

" Go to hell," Vash growled

" I've been there," Knives replied

It seemed their fights were endless and their ideas were different, Knives began to attend services at town's church. Vash watched from afar and learned to find his answers through nature walks and running through the country. His spiritual life different from the ones others seeked and Vash was happy with it.

As they grew up together their relationship tended to be more like brothers, in a civil way. Vash took up other hobbies away from nature, some Knives called his way to hell. Vash found Knives' quiet life boring and watched him pick up hobbies of hunting getting the two basset hounds Bella and Argus. All of it came to one moment now the final steps of leaving what he knew behind.

End

" Vash wake up," Mother's voice said

Vash opened his eyes and saw he laid on his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then looked around.

" What happened?" he asked

" Oh, you just fell asleep, so I had Legato take up," Mother said

" Oh," Vash said

Vash sighed and looked outside.

" It's nearly 7 sir, you might want to get ready for the masquerade," Mother said

Vash nodded and looked at the clothing laid out. His mask which would cover half his face instead of all his face. A black cape and a black suit with a white shirt laid out.

" Thank you mother," Vash said, " But I won't be going."

" Boy you better go, cause that girl needs to see you, she needs to meet the real Vash, not Eriks," Mother said

Meryl watched as people came and the butlers took their invitations. She walked around and spoke with the guest and danced with many men that offered to dance. Millie and Wolfwood danced often observing the men Meryl danced with.

" May I have a dance with you Ms. Meryl?" Wolfwood asked

" Of course you may," Meryl said

Meryl looked at Wolfwood and they danced together.

" Ms. Meryl this is for the best, if you want to be happy you must break ties with Mr. Eriks. He's not who he says he is," Wolfwood said, " It would be best for the both."

" I can't do that, I'm completely in love with him," Meryl stated

" You can't be…I mean that's ok, but you can't see him," Wolfwood said

Meryl looked at him and smiled, and the song ended. The servants called for dinner and the guest moved into the large dinning room where food was laid out. Meryl sighed as she sat beside her family and to her left sat Wolfwood then Millie. She wished to be seated by her mysterious man, whom called himself Eriks.

" He's got to come," she thought, " Dinner is starting and he isn't here."

Vash dressed in the clothing provided. He buttoned his shirt and then slipped the black vest. He button that, then slipped his tied on and tied it. He breathed deep as his heart pounded in his chest. His coat was slipped on and he then placed the cape on.

" I'm ready," he thought

He walked downstairs and held his mask in his right hand and Zazie prepared his black stallion. Mother and the other servants looked at him and smiled.

" Good luck master Vash," they said

Mother looked at him and kissed his cheek.

" I'm nervous," Vash said

" Don't be, just remember your there to tell her who you really are. Don't be scared," Mother said

" Your horse sir," Zazie said

Vash walked out and got up on his horse and then took off and the servants sighed.

" Where is my food?" Knives shouted

" Did you hear something?" A servant said

" Nope," they said

They walked into the kitchen ignoring Knives' complaints. All sat down and sighed waiting for Vash's return with good news.

" Shouldn't we feed master Knives?" Zazie asked

" Nope, it's his turn to suffer," Rai-Dai said

" He's going to be very angry," Mother said

Vash came to the Strifes' plantation and breathed in. He walked up the stairs and presented his invitation. The butler showed him in and Vash heard the music, he saw couples dancing and un familiar faces under the masks. He walked around with his cape flowing behind him.

" Mr. Vash I presume," a man said

He turned around and saw Meryl's father standing there.

" Mr. Strife," he said, " A pleasure to meet you."

" Yes, how is that brother of yours?" Mr. Strife asked

" Ah, I'm afraid he's a bit under the weather right now," Vash said, " He's been going through so much stress."

" Sorry to here that, he's missing a hell of a party," Mr. Strife said

Vash smiled and excused himself and went on looking for Meryl. He saw Wolfwood and Millie and then walked past them. Wolfwood looked over his shoulder and saw Vash.

" What do you know he did come?" Wolfwood thought

Vash stopped and saw Meryl talking to a group of young women. She smiled which caught him in a gaze and then she turned. She walked off and towards him.

" You came," Meryl said, " I thought you weren't coming."

" Yes, I'm sorry I'm late," Vash said lifting Meryl's hand

Meryl and Vash walked around and guest stared at them, he felt uncomfortable around them. Meryl reached up and kissed his cheek, the women turned away and minded their business. Meryl and Vash dance and she stared up at him as he stared down at her.

" I still don't know what to call you," Vash said, " It's strange, but all I can say is complements about how beautiful you are."

" Your such a flatterer," Meryl said

She leaned her head on his chest as they danced and Vash sighed.

" This is getting harder for me," Vash said

Meryl looked up at him and saw he was staring off into space. She reached up and touched his face, and he broke from the stare.

" Your traveling," Meryl said

" Sorry, I tend to do that when I dance with a beautiful woman, it's just apart of me I can never control," Vash said

After they had danced several dances Vash swallowed his pride and guided her outside on the porch. It was quiet and she looked at him and he stared at her.

" Come on Vash you have to tell her," Vash thought

" The stars are shining brightly, they're nature's candle lights," Meryl said

" They're beautiful," Vash said

He grabbed her hands and stroked them with his thumbs.

" You're a beautiful woman Madam, but please I have much to tell you before this night is over," Vash said

Vash looked at her and kissed her hands and placed his hand on her face. He breathed deep and then leaned against the railing.

" To night we must end this game," Vash said

" Alright," Meryl said

She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

" My name is Meryl Strife," Meryl said

Vash stared at her and said, " Your name is beautiful."

Meryl looked at Vash and grabbed his hand and stared up at him. Her eyes shined like the stars and her skin was like the moon light, but he could no longer flatter her with his soft spoken words.

" What's wrong?" she asked

" Ms. Meryl, tonight we pull away from one another," Vash said, " I must tell you who I am. The real me, not the side you know."

" Eriks what are you saying?" she questioned

" My name isn't Eriks, it's Vash," Vash whispered

" Vash, meaning your brother is Knives," Meryl whispered

Vash nodded and said, " Yes, he is my twin and my estate is not the Millions. That is my uncle's estate, who past away three months ago."

Meryl looked at him and she turned away with tears in her eyes.

" Why?" Meryl whispered, " Why did you lie to me?"

" I didn't wish to lie," Vash said, " You left me no choice."

" No, choice? You had many choices," Meryl said, " And you chose the wrong one Mr. Vash."

Meryl wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and then turned to him.

" Mr. Vash, I am sorry that you chose me to play your little games," Meryl said, " You and I must never speak of this incident to anyone. For I am a fool to believe such a man really exist. Please, Mr. Vash, please leave. I do not wish to hurt you or get myself hurt anymore by these affections of deceit."

" Very well," Vash said

Meryl called for the butler to ask the stable hand to bring his horse around. She walked in without a word and Wolfwood watched her.

" Ms. Millie will you speak with Ms. Meryl?" Wolfwood asked, " I believe she is in need of your guidance."

" Yes, of course," Millie said

Wolfwood walked outside and Vash leaned on the railing of the porch.

" It's a beautiful night," Wolfwood said

" Say what you want Nicholas," Vash said, " I don't desire to hear rambling."

" You did the right thing Vash. She needed to hear the truth from you," Wolfwood said

" Did I?" Vash whispered, " Or did I follow a fools advice?"

Wolfwood walked over and stood there then placed a hand on Vash's shoulder.

" Don't touch me," Vash growled, " You betrayed me. In your sermons do you tell your followers to betray their friends?"

" No, I tell them to help their friends when they can not accept the truth," Wolfwood said

" Well, I hope your happy." Vash said, " Cause, I've been force to make my decision."

" It was what needed to be done," Wolfwood said

Vash turned around and grabbed Wolfwood by his shirt.

" Bullshit, I was happy, she was happy," Vash growled

" Calm down," Wolfwood said, " Did your really expect to live a lie as Eriks Millions. Sooner or later she would have found out. it's the cold hard truth."

" The truth can kiss my ass," Vash said

The stable hand brought Vash's horse around and Vash threw Wolfwood back a little. He stood up and walked to his horse then saddled and then took off. Wolfwood sighed and shook his head.

Millie looked at Meryl as she laid crying in her bed.

" Meryl," she said, " What's wrong?"

She sat down beside Meryl and Meryl sat up and wiped her tears.

" He lied to me only to keep me interested," Meryl said, " Millie I was a fool."

" Shh, you weren't you were in love with him, that's why you continued to play the game," Millie said

" I only got myself hurt," Meryl said

Millie sighed and hugged Meryl as she cried.

" Perhaps, tomorrow we shall tend Mr. Wolfwood's Sunday service, that will make you happy once more," Millie said

" I don't think I'll ever be happy," Meryl said

" Of course you will," Millie said

The rain began to fall as the party ended and sadness seeped through the home of the Strife's. Meryl watched as guest got into their carriages and left. She only could think of one person, the one she believe had taken her heart along with her happiness. She walked to the sitting room and just sat there. Her father looked at her and Meryl didn't even glance.

" I believe it went well," he said

" Yes, of course," Meryl said

" Did your mystery man show up?" he asked

" Yes, and he revealed him self," Meryl said, " His name is Vash."

Her father sighed and said, " You sound disappointed."

" Only in my mind," Meryl replied, " Excuse me father, I'm feeling ill."

Meryl walked upstairs and she flopped on her bed and tears left her eyes once more as the rain fell.

Vash stood in the back letting the rain hit his face and the servants watched him.

" He's been out there since it started raining," a maid said

" That boy has spoken the truth," Mother said, " How can he forgive himself now."

Vash fell to his knees and looked up and he watched the lightning strike across the sky. He lowered his head and let his hair fall over his shoulders.

" Why are you punishing me?" he whispered, " I have done nothing, but believe in my own way."

He looked up and shouted, " Why have you taken away all I have cared for?"

Mother and Legato walked out and she knelt down and lifted Vash up.

" Come now master Vash, your going to catch a cold," Mother said

" Am I? I might as well join the ill in mind, and spirit," Vash mumbled

Legato and Mother helped Vash in and sat down. She called for some towels and they dried him off.

" What happened to master Vash? He looks like he just got hit by a runaway carriage," Zazie said

" Hush you," Mother said, " let's get you in some dry clothes and into bed before you catch cold."

" Cold, would improve how I feel now," Vash said

" Rai-Dai can you make some warm tea for master Vash?" she asked

" Yes, I can," Rai-Dai replied

" Legato get Mr. Vash upstairs," Mother said

Legato nodded and walked Vash up to his room and the maids helped get Vash out of the wet clothing into the warm clothing. They warmed his bed then got him into bed.

" Your tea will be ready soon sir," Legato said

" I don't want any, I just want sleep," Vash said turning away from the servant's stare.

One maid put out the oil lamp and Legato and the maid walked out and downstairs. Another maid was coming up with tea as they came down.

" Master Vash is asleep," the maid said

Vash stared out the window and sighed.

" Meryl, what a beautiful name, but it's a name I will not hear again," Vash whispered

He closed his eyes and sighed.

****


	5. Hint of Love

****

Chapter 5: Hint of Love

3 days after the Masquerade

Meryl walked out onto the porch and saw Wolfwood talking to Millie. She narrowed her eyes at him slapped him across the face.

" Enough with hitting the holy man," Wolfwood said

" What kind of holy man are you after all you're the one pulling the strings," Meryl said

Wolfwood stood up and straighten his suit then looked at Meryl with a sighed.

" Who told you to interfere with my love life?" Meryl asked

" I had no choice, it was for your protection," Wolfwood said, " As the Pastor here, I am on my guard to protect young ladies as yourselves from men like womanizers like him."

" What book are you reading from?" Meryl asked, " Last thing I checked we were given free will."

" Yes, but when it comes to him he's taken free will to far," Wolfwood said

Meryl got ready to slap him and Wolfwood caught her hand.

" No, more hitting, I told you," Wolfwood said, " You have a nasty slap."

Meryl sighed and walked off inside the house. Wolfwood sighed as he took his seat beside Millie.

" She's still pretty angry, I guess I should be lucky she didn't throw a vase at my head," Wolfwood said

" I herd that!" Meryl shouted

Wolfwood got up and scratched his head. Then took his leave and Millie sighed.

" Things are only getting worse around here," Millie thought, " Maybe I need to help."

Millie walked into the house and found Meryl sitting in the sitting room. She was moping again and very depressed about three days ago. The masquerade didn't seem to bring the best of memories and it was up to her to help cheer Meryl up. Millie sat down and she smiled.

" Don't worry Meryl things will be fine," Millie said, " So, don't be sad you need to get up and get out. I bet he's already up and moving on, not moping around."

" Your right Millie, he's probably already forgotten about me," Meryl said, " I'm going to move on with my life and start over. He's not made for me, and I'm not made for him. Let's forget all about this."

" That's the spirit," Millie said

Meryl stood up and brushed out her dress. She needed to move on and that's what she was going to do….for about three seconds it worked and then tears fell. She cried and Millie hugged her dear friend.

" It'll be alright," Millie said

Vash opened his eyes and sneezed several times before actually sitting up.

" I'm feeling ill," Vash whispered

He got up and walked downstairs feeling the fresh air circulating around the house as the music of song birds played a melody. It was peaceful hearing the song birds….and in the back ground Knives' constant complaints. Vash sighed and Legato handed him warm tea instead of his usual coffee.

" Your not looking well sir," Legato stated the obvious

" Thank you Legato," Vash said

" Your very welcome sir," Legato said as he walked off

Vash stared out and then sneezed again, he felt that this cold was due to the amount of stress that was placed upon him in the past 6 days. Among these stresses was taking care of Knives and finding him the suitable doctor he needed. Vash rubbed his eyes and sipped his tea.

" Why do I keep thinking about her?" he thought, " She's probably forgotten about me."  
Vash got up and walked down the hall and knocked on Knives' isolated room. He then entered and looked at him as he paced back and forth.

" Why did you put me here?" Knives growled

"Cause you're sick," Vash replied

" Sick my ass, you went insane after that butler was shot," Knives said

Vash sighed and looked around the room and then called two maids in.

" Give him a bath and lock this door behind me," Vash said, " Dominique asked about you and I told her you were ill."

" Why you bastard!" Knives shouted, " Trying to mess up my life because you can't keep yours straight!"

" You have it mixed up Knives, you're the one who messed with my life," Vash said, " Pain and anguish you know the weak hearted bastard."

" You are weak, I presume you stepped into reality and found your mysterious woman was only a simple whore then a real lady," Knives said

" You should talk," Vash said

He turned around and started to walk out the door.

" When are you going to let me out of this hell's hole?" Knives questioned as the maids led him to where the bath was

" When you have been cured of your obsession Knives," Vash replied

He walked out and the door, then locked it up tight. He walked to the back and Mother was helping Rai-Dai prepare lunch. Hot chicken soup with fresh cut vegetables, perfect for a cold.

" I'm going out," Vash said

" No your not master Vash, your ill and you should be in bed and leaving the work to us," Mother said

" I'm perfectly fine," Vash said

He sneezed and coughed and Mother shook her head. She shoed him out of the kitchen and made him sit.

" You need to not stress yourself master Vash," Mother said, " You need fresh vegetables and some chicken soup."

Vash sighed and Mother patted his head and sat down.

" It's been three days master Vash and you haven't spoken one word about the masquerade," Mother said, " We were wishing to hear about it."

" It's a waste to talk about it," Vash replied, " I only tried to grasp what I could not hold on to."

" What kind of talk is that?" Mother asked

" There is to be no talk about the masquerade anymore, I have made my decision to forget about her," Vash stated

Mother looked at Vash and he leaned his head into his hand as he waited to be served. It was then that the sounds of the peace had just yielded to the rolling thunder in the distances. Vash looked up and sighed then Mother opened the windows wider.

" It looks like another big storm master Vash," Mother said, " It just might bring some good rain in."

" Let it rain," Vash whispered

Mother nodded and walked to the back and Legato walked out with the hot soup. He sat it down and then stood to the side, Vash stirred it and then sipped it. He finished and walked to the study where he stared at the endless books that his father kept. He picked a book from on shelf and pulled it, there a piece of paper fell. Vash picked it up and looked at it. He looked at the hand writing on it seeing it was much like his own. He opened the folded paper and sat down. He read each line as though each line held a secret code on it. It talked to Vash as though he understood it. As he came to the end of the paper he bit his lower lips. As he read the final line,_" I have to see her one last time. Only one last time even if it's only a second." _ Vash stood up and looked at the book that he had pulled seeing it was his father's journal. Vash picked it up and began to read page by page, but it wasn't what he expect from his father. It was a journal about his first meeting with his mother. The woman that truly loved her family, a dedicated wife that with drew from her social affairs to raise her two sons and help establish a loving relationship with her husband. Vash read on and each line described how much his father loved her and his words about Knives and himself continuingly stuck out. His father wasn't a drunk, nor a bastard as Knives claimed he was. He was exactly like himself, his father wanted only the best for his boys. Vash felt his heart beat against his chest, and his breath became unsteady.

" Why?" Vash muttered, " I don't understand."

Vash felt his eyes become heavy and his head becoming light. He stumbled towards the door and reached for the servant bell. He gabbed it as he fell to the hard floor and fainted. Two maids had heard the bell and came to the study and saw Vash lying on the ground.

" Master Vash," one said

one knelt down and one ran down the hall to get Mother.

" Mother, something's wrong with master Vash!" she exclaimed

" What!" Mother said

" We found him on the floor," the maid said

Mother wiped her hands on her apron and looked at Legato.

" Come Legato, Zazie go get the doctor," Mother said

Mother followed the maid and Legato followed behind her. Mother saw the other maid trying to wake him up, but couldn't.

" Move aside," Mother said, " Let me see."

She knelt down and felt his forehead and sighed.

" He's got a fever get him upstairs Legato and you two get a cool cloth," Mother ordered

Legato lifted the unconscious Vash and brought him upstairs to his room. There the maids prepared the bed for Vash. Mother removed his boots and jacket and dressed Vash in his night clothing. She then placed a spare blanket over him before putting his top cover over him. The two maids came up and one placed a wet cloth over his head.

" All we can do is wait," Mother said

They walked out and shut the door and Mother sighed.

" He's going to be fine right Mother?" the maids asked

" Yes, of course," Mother said

2 hours later the doctor came and took care of Vash. He watched his condition and one maid dabbed his face as he sweated the fever away.

" His body seems to be recovering," the doctor said, " Perhaps it's passing."

" But he fainted," the second maid said

" Well, I would too if I wore what he wore all day," the doctor said, " He's for one not doing himself any favors, by running around taking care of this plantation. He needs help, do you know anyone that can help."

" For how long?" Mother asked

" A week maybe," the doctor said, " I don't want him doing a lick of work until he's fully recovered."

Mother sighed and shook her head and the doctor looked at her.

" What is it?" the doctor said

" You don't know him to well," Mother said, " He works until he feels that everything is alright. Master Vash takes more time out of his everyday life to see to it that everyone is happy."

" Well, then tie him down to this bed and make sure he doesn't leave it," the doctor said, " Give him this once every night it should keep the fever down."

Mother took the glass bottle of medicine and looked at it. She sighed and then looked at the others. The doctor walked out and Mother shut the door.

" I suppose that his life has been pretty tough since his brother's sickness," the doctor said

" It's more than that now doctor, he's been torn away from the woman he loves so dearly," a maid said

" Hush," Mother said

The doctor rubbed his chin and said, " Perhaps, that would be one thing to make him better. After all love is the best cure."

" I'm afraid it isn't that easily, master Vash wants to forget about her, but there is another young woman. Ms. Lina is another woman he cares about perhaps we can send for her," Mother said

" Do that and she could help around," the doctor said

The doctor left and Zazie was sent to send word to Lina about Vash suddenly falling ill. She came as soon as she could with a few things to stay at the plantation. Legato took her stuff and Mother led her upstairs to where Vash was, there she opened the door. Lina walked in and walked to Vash's side and sat down by his bedside.

" Vash," she whispered

Vash opened his eyes and moaned a little then turned to meet Lina's eyes. Startled at first Vash jumped and then felt himself being pulled down. He looked seeing roping holding him down.

" What the hell!" he shouted

" Shh, your servants did this for your own good," Lina responded

" For my own good, what do they think I'm going to do, leap out of the window and run around like a mad man!" Vash exclaimed

Lina put her finger over Vash's lips and he looked over at her slightly simmering down. She smiled and gently stroked his head with her hand.

" They're looking out for you," Lina said, " Just relax."

Her sweet soft voice gently relaxed him and he just stared at her.

" Thank you," Vash whispered

" I'm only here to make you happy Mr. Vash," Lina said, " Now don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure your brother is ok and the servants are taken care of. All you have to do is rest."

" I have so much to do," Vash said

" Let me do it, I'm capable of doing this," Lina said

Vash closed his eyes as Lina hummed a soft melody and he drifted to sleep. Once he was asleep she walked downstairs and dinner was prepared for her. She smiled and sat down to eat. She worried though over Vash's condition and tried not too.

During the nights Lina found herself going to Vash's room to watch him. She replaced the cloths and wiped the sweat from his face as the fever broke. During the days Lina would read toVash and feed him his meals. Vash found Lina's company relaxing and he felt relieved from his duties. When Vash seemed well enough to get out of bed she would walk with him around the plantation grounds. Seeing the winter months coming, there was snow on the ground. Vash took the dogs out some so they could sniff out the stray animals that roamed around. He often did some hunting and Lina worried less of his condition.

After a week past Vash had fully recovered and Lina had become more than just a care taker. She made him feel at ease with himself, away from everyday life. He liked this feeling and he knew he could live with it.

" I'll be off," Lina said, " I'm glad your well Mr. Vash. I'll come back to check on you. I promise."

Vash smiled and walked her to the carriage and then grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked at him, her heart pounded against her chest. Her eyes met his own and it was like a moment where everything stopped. It was just Vash and herself standing together breathing together. Vash leaned over and kissed her on the lips and then grabbed her hands.

" Ms. Lina, stay," Vash said, " I don't know what it is, but your presence here makes me feel at eased. I don't want you to leave my side."

" Mr. Vash," she whispered

" Lina," he said

He placed his hand on her face and she pressed his hand to her face. She saw it in his eyes, the feelings that she desired to see appear. Vash swallowed and kissed her once more on her lips.

" I want you to be my wife," Vash whispered

" Your wife?" Lina replied

" Yes," Vash said, " There has been no one that can make me feel this way, but you."

Lina nodded and said, " Of course I'll marry you."

She kissed him and her wrapped his arms around her. The servants watched from the kitchen and sighed.

" Well, I guess we have two weddings, mad man's wedding and master Vash's," Mother said

" But what about that woman, the one he truly loves," the maid said, " He's got to realize that he still loves her."

" But, she didn't take care of him while he was sick," Mother said

" I still think that woman would be the best, I've never seen him so happy in his life," Zazie commented

" You two there's work to do and lunch to prepare," Mother said

Zazie sighed and walked outside and the maid came out to help Zazie.

" Zazie, do you know who she is?" the maid asked

" I believe I do, I heard Mr. Vash mention her name. Her name's Meryl, I believe her last name is Strife," Zazie replied

" Good then go send for her and tell her that master Vash still cares about her and don't leave that house until she's with you," the maid said

" Alright," Zazie said

Zazie took Knives' gray horse and took off headed down the dusty path and watched as the scenery changed from farm land to endless forest. It was miles before Zazie would reach the Strifes' plantation, it was nearly lunch and he knew she would be there. Zazie continued trying to pick up speed so he could hurry.

Meryl and Millie ate on the porch while they enjoyed the winter weather that came their way. They wore their warmest cloaks and muffs for their hands when they finished lunch. As they chattered away about moving on to a better future, Zazie road up and stumbled off his horse.

" Ms. Strife," he called running

Meryl stood up and opened the screen door and met Zazie half way. She looked at the young stable boys clothing and saw he wore fine clothing for a stable hand.

" Ms. Strife I beg of you come with me," Zazie said, " I'm Mr. Knives and Mr. Vash's stable hand, but I was given a message to recite for you. Mr. Vash is getting married."

" Good, he's finally moved on," Meryl said

" But he loves you, he's only marrying her cause he thinks he can get over you," Zazie stated, " He's madly in love with you, he became ill after the masquerade, perhaps thinking it would be you who nursed him to health. I beg you please."

" That's kind of you to speak in Mr. Vash's terms, but I do not wish to have him become apart of my life," Meryl said

" Madam all do respect isn't you who continued to play the harmless game," Zazie said

" Yes, but it was only a harmless game," Meryl said

" But when he gave you such a false name he was still playing your game madam, and yet you turned him away for keeping you interested," Zazie said

" A game's a game," Meryl replied, " He lied and that is where he should have stopped."

Zazie sighed and said, " I believe your as wrong for leading him on in such a game that would cause you both pain in the end."

" I'm sorry you feel that way," Meryl said, " But he's not important anymore. We've both moved on."

Zazie sighed and walked off and then stopped.

" I don't believe you have," Zazie whispered

Meryl looked at the stable hand as he took off on the gray horse.

" How could you say that?" she thought, " After what I went through."

Millie sipped her tea casually and Meryl stared out, what Zazie had said was true Meryl hadn't moved on and now it was going to show.

" Millie," she said

" He's still care's Meryl you should go after what you believe," Millie said, " Not do what others believe."

Meryl fixed her dress as she sat down and stared out. Meryl grabbed her tea and sipped it.

" I'm going inside," Meryl said, " It's getting colder out here."

" Very well," Millie said

Meryl walked in and looked around, it was quiet, but yet the vivid picture of her masked man played in her mind. His dashing looks were burned into her mind forever. How was she ever to move on now? Meryl walked to the ball room and watched as the pictures remained. She watched from the moment when she met him to, when she told him to leave, tears fell from her face and she fell to her knees. Millie came in and ran over to Meryl and she knelt down to her dear friend.

" Oh, Millie it's true I can't forget about him, his smile, his eyes, oh those eyes. How can I forget about him," Meryl cried

" Then you should go after him," Millie said, " It's the only way you will find peace. Find out if he loves you."

" Not now," Meryl said, " I can't look like this."

Millie smiled and hugged Meryl.

" Of course you can, all you have to do is dry your eyes," Millie said, " Remember what Mr. Wolfwood said, to keep your head up. There's always a bright side."

" Your right Millie, I'm so glad I have you to help me," Meryl said

" Should I have someone send word that your coming?" Millie asked

" No, I want to surprise him," Meryl said

" Good idea," Millie replied with a delightful smile

Meryl got up and wiped her eyes.

" He'd half to be an idiot to turn a pretty girl like me down," Meryl said putting her hands on her hips.

It wasn't until later that Meryl really gained the courage to go. Millie watched Meryl get into the carriage and look her way.

" Good luck Meryl," Millie said, " I know you will do fine."

" Thank you Millie," Meryl said

The carriage took off and Meryl closed her eyes and clasped her hands in her muff. She prayed that he would be willing to accept her apology for acting as though she were a child. Meryl fell asleep on the way to the plantation, but she woke seeing the beautiful plantation lit up with only the finest oil lamps in the south. The carriage pulled up to the front and Meryl was helped down. She looked at the door and then turned to the driver.

" I shall only be a little while remain here," Meryl said

" Yes, madam," the driver said

Meryl knocked on the door and waited for an answer, then the large oak doors opened and Legato stood there. She smiled and Legato walked out.

" I'm Meryl Strife," Meryl said

" I know who you are Ms. Strife, but I'm afraid Mr. Vash is not available at this time," Legato said

" But I must speak to him, it is important," Meryl said, " Please, if I don't find out how he feels I'll regret it."

" I'm afraid that won't get you through, I have been asked to send away guest from this house," Legato said

Meryl looked at her muff and shook her head. She began to cry fake tears and Legato looked at her. He was suddenly regretting telling a young lady to leave.

" I understand, I'll leave," she said turning away

Meryl started to walk off when Legato gave a sigh.

" Come madam," he said

Meryl smiled and turned around and then with small leap she kiss Legato's cheek.

" Thank you," Meryl said

Legato gave a slight smile and then shut the doors. He walked down the hall and knocked on the study. Vash looked up and then walked to the door, there he opened it to see Legato standing there.

" What is it?" Vash asked

" Ms. Strife sir," Legato replied

" Ms. Strife? Who is that?" Vash asked

" Your mysterious woman sir," Legato replied

Vash sighed and said, " I don't wish to speak to her, send her away with my regards."

Legato nodded and walked off and Legato stood in front of Meryl.

" He asked me to send you on your way," Legato said with a slight hint to run towards the back

" Why?" she cried, " I must see him."

" I'm sorry madam, but it he is my master," Legato said walking in the direction of the study

Meryl smiled and started to cry, begging Legato to let her speak with Vash. Legato insisted that she didn't come that way. Meryl came to the study and opened the door and Vash turned to see who it was.

" Meryl," he said

" Vash," Meryl replied

" How did you get in here?" he asked

" Your butler needs to be trained harder persuade unwanted guest," Meryl said

Vash looked at her and smiled and said, " Legato."

Legato walked into the study and stood there.

" She is quite a strong young woman," Legato said

Vash sighed and stood from where he sat, then set the journal down on his father's desk.

" Please Legato excuse us," Vash said

" Yes, sir," Legato said

He walked out the door and walked down the hall to see Zazie, two maids, Mother, and Rai-Dai standing out the kitchen.

" She's speaking with him now," Legato said

" Alright," Zazie said, " I knew it would work."

Vash poured a glass of whiskey and drank a little then set it down. Meryl walked to him and removed her cloak and gloves she wore underneath her muff. Vash stared at her then turned away.

" I'm afraid you came to late Ms. Meryl," Vash said, " I'm getting married in three weeks and I believe there is no way in changing my mind."

" Married, I don't believe you want to," Meryl said

" I do, and I have chosen the right one," Vash said

He sighed and turned back to Meryl trying to avoid her beauty. He found it to tempting and poured another glass. Meryl walked over and grabbed his glass and took it for herself. Vash looked at her and Meryl placed her hand on his rough face.

" Your not telling the truth," Meryl said, " Vash I came to tell you how I feel. There isn't a moment that I don't think of you. I want a future with you, I want to just be with you by your side. Every night I want to just make you happy. You can't say that this game has pushed us away."

Vash stared at her and leaned to her, she leaned towards him to kiss her. He stopped and turned away. Meryl looked at him and she grabbed his hand.

" No, I can't be with you Meryl, I can't live another day thinking of you," Vash said, " I have pushed you out my life."

" Your lying," Meryl said, " Lying through your teeth."

" The only person who is lying here is you, you come here after one week, Meryl I waited for you. I waited for you to come back to me. My dreams made me ach for your touch and you refused to swallow your pride. How can you say I lied?" Vash remarked

" Then tell me you don't love me," Meryl said

Vash looked at her and said, " This is stupid, get out of my house."

" If it's stupid Mr. Vash, then I know you really do care, I know you crave for me to speak your name. My name is on the tip of your tongue," Meryl said

" I don't love you Meryl, I can never love you," Vash said, " Now leave."

Meryl looked at him and grabbed her cloak and gloves, then Vash opened the door.

" Good bye Ms. Meryl and good luck with your life," Vash said

Meryl nodded and walked off, she ran down the hall with tears in her eyes. The maids and Legato watched her leave.

" Oh no," one maid said

" Stop her Legato she can't give up," a second maid said

Legato walked out and saw the carriage take off, but what was left was another reason to see Meryl. Legato lifted her embroidered handkerchief and this was the first hint of love.


	6. All I Want is You

****

Chapter 6: All I Want is You

__

Vash stood in front of a large stain glass window in his father's study and sighed. He looked at each color and felt different emotions just strike him.

" Master Vash, it's time," a maid said

" Thank you," Vash said

Vash looked in the mirror and fixed his tie and hair. He walked out and the maid placed a rose on his coat. He looked at the red rose and remember the words he spoke to Meryl as he begged for her name. He shook his head and walked out where a carriage waited and Knives sat there patiently waiting for Vash. Vash climbed up and the carriage took off towards the church.

" You know you are going against your beliefs in stepping into a church brother," Knives said

" I know, it's only this once," Vash replied

" You should learn to find a better faith then just walking in nature," Knives commented

" What better way then to be closer to Him then in the world He created," Vash replied

They came to the church and Knives stepped down and Vash got down on the other side. Knives walked into the church and talked to Wolfwood, Vash looked around and closed his eyes feeling the gentle winter breeze run through his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Lina step down from a carriage.

" This is right, no other is right for me," Vash said, " Today I forget about everything that has pulled me from my true purpose."

Lina walked over to him and he kissed her cheek, then presented his arm to her. She wrapped her arm around his and he breathed deep.

" I follow what I believe in, but why do I feel this is wrong?" Vash thought

He walked into the church and looked at Knives as he stood in front of the church. Vash walked towards the front and then kissed Lina's cheek as he stood just behind Knives.

" This is the moment," Vash said

All rose and they all turned to the back of the church, Knives looked at his bride as she walked with her father. Vash looked over at Lina as she watched and then he turned and sighed.

The ceremony began and Knives and Dominique held hands through it. Vash watched as his brother seemed happy to take this woman even though she was the only woman he ever cared for. It was possible to settle with just one woman even though she may have been the only one. Knives and Dominique took their vows and Knives slid a ring on her finger and then recited the vows. Vash could hear his heart beating against his chest loudly. He knew in less then two weeks he would be standing there saying vows to Lina.

At then end Knives and Dominique walked out and Vash escorted Lina to the carriage. The guest followed and they returned to the plantation where the wedding reception would held. As Knives and Dominique greeted their guest Vash slipped off into the kitchen. Mother looked at him and shook her head.

" Cold feet honey," Mother said

" As cold as the snow on the ground," Vash said, " I don't feel right getting married in less then two weeks. This wedding has made me realized that."

" What do you want to do?" Mother asked

Vash shook his head said, " I don't know, I just don't feel right. I feel like something is missing."

Legato walked in and Mother took the empty tray from Legato's hands and gave him another one.

" You girls go help," mother said telling the maids

The maids took a tray of finger foods and walked around and Mother sat down next to Vash.

" Let me tell you something dear," Mother said

Vash looked at her and Mother looked at Rai-Dai as he hummed a little.

" What?" Vash asked

" You are missing a thing called true love," Mother replied, " Are sure you want to take the final steps to marry a woman that you fell in love with over the matter of weeks?"

" She's the one Mother, who else is there that makes me feel the way I do when I'm around her?" Vash said

Mother removed the rose from his jacket and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the handkerchief and wrapped the rose in it.

" Your answer lies in these two things," Mother said

Vash looked at them and it didn't make sense. He unwrapped the rose and then saw the embroidered M on the handkerchief.

" Is her name sweeter than a rose Vash, is it a name of an angel?" Mother asked

Vash shook his head and stood up.

" I think your running away from true love. A woman that kept you interested and played with your mind. I think she's the one that has made you happy the most," Mother said

" I can't love her," Vash said, " She's a woman that came to late."

" I see, well think what you want, it's your life," Mother said

Later as the reception came to an end, guest left and Knives and Dominique spent time outside alone. Vash walked upstairs and sat down on his bed, there he rested his head in his hands.

_" I think your running away from true love. A woman that kept you interested and played with your mind. I think she's the one that made you happy the most,"_ Mother's words echoed

" I don't know who's made me happy the most," Vash sighed

He leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

" Can't I have them both?" he said

****

2 weeks later

Vash walked downstairs and looked at Knives and Dominique.

" Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Knives asked

" I'm afraid it was all in time," Vash said

He looked at the maids and other servants that carried his things to the carriage.

" Come visit sometime," Knives said

" I will," Vash said

Vash walked out and saddled his horse, some servants followed behind, and others stayed. Vash rode away and Knives and Dominique watched him vanish into the distance to start a new life.

" It's about time he learned to live on his own," Knives said

" Perhaps it just occurred to him that more than one family can't live here," Dominique said

" That would be Vash, slow catching on," Knives said

That afternoon, servants helped move some of Vash's things inside. Jessica directed the servants to bring the stuff down the hall for the time being. Other servants pulled sheets from over the furniture and lit candles and lamps.

" It's so good to see you master Vash," Jessica said, " I'm sure that your happy to living away from your brother."

" You don't know the half of it," Vash said with a smile

Jessica smiled and showed Vash around, from the study to all 60 rooms upstairs and the other 39 rooms down stairs. Vash could see the endless work that needed to be done on his uncle's plantation, but he was willing to put forth the effort. Vash looked at the servants that came with him including Legato who begged him to come.

" Jessica, this my butler Legato," Vash said introducing them

" Please to see you have come to help master Vash," Jessica said

Vash smiled and walked off and picked a room for the servants to bring his things in. He picked the room that he and Meryl had slept together in. He whistled and the two Great Danes came running in and jumped on the bed. Vash sighed and shoed them off and they tackled him.

" A little help," Vash called

" Amica, Cura, come you two," Jessica said

Vash got up and wiped the puddles of slobber off him. The servants came in and looked at Vash knowing the whistle was made for them. They brought Vash's things in and set it up then waited for any orders after that. Jessica walked in again and smiled.

" If you want lunch is served sir," Jessica said

" Yes of course," Vash said standing a little bit taller now that he owned his uncle's estate.

Jessica smiled and walked off and Vash looked at the room, it still had a slight smell of Meryl's perfume, but he didn't mind it at all. He walked out and walked to the dinning room where he was served lunch, by both Legato and Jessica. Vash could already see that this was going to be easier than he thought it would be.

So, the days were numbered and Vash looked at what needed to be repaired, servants dusted and cleaned and he joined in on the repairs of the house. By the end of the week there had been more than enough work done, Vash looked at the house seeing it had it's little details that made it different from any other plantation. He looked at the gardeners as they finished tending to the law and garden. Vash nodded and walked inside removing his boots and walked fully inside. Jessica presented him with a cup of water and he gulped it down. Vash explored his new estate and found the study, he went through his uncle's endless journals. He went through business records and how he kept track on his finances. He sighed and leaned back in the chair and stared up. His uncle was a man like his father, a man full of life.

" So, what do I need to know about this place Uncle?" Vash said

Vash got up when Legato announced that dinner was ready. Vash walked down the halls and walked to the dinning room.

" Master Vash when will that beautiful young lady come to visit us again?" Jessica asked

" I'm afraid she won't be coming ever," Vash stated

" Oh, I see, I'm sorry to hear that, she was so kind and I've never seen you so happy," Jessica said

Vash sipped his wine and Jessica stepped aside beside Legato, until either were asked for something. Jessica looked at Vash as he ate, he was distant unlike the last time he was there. It was as though something of great importance was stolen from him. Vash turned his fork and pushed from the table, Jessica and Legato tended to the clean up. They walked into the kitchen and sat down the dirty dishes for the kitchen hand to do the rest.

" Why has master Vash become so distant?" she asked

" I'm afraid master Vash has become ill in spirit since that night at the masquerade," Legato said

" I see, he's been in complete anguish," Jessica said, " Perhaps we can help him."

" No, he's to be getting married in less than four days," Legato said

Jessica sighed and Legato walked out and stood there. Jessica had the maids prepare things for the night seeing that the last few nights, he had been turning in earlier. Vash walked out onto the porch and stared at the stars and then found himself drifting away.

" Why am I so miserable?" he questioned

Vash sat down the glass and took a seat on a chair that was on the porch. He watched as the clouds came in with no so promising weather. Vash went in and listened as the rain began to come down and he watched it from the study.

" Another moment of happiness," Vash sighed

Meryl stared out and Millie looked at her. She turned to Wolfwood who stood beside her.

" She's been like that since she came back that night," Millie whispered

" I see, I guess it's up to me to help," Wolfwood said

He walked over and Meryl sighed.

" I don't need your advice, you've done enough to destroy my life?" Meryl said

" You need to move on he's getting married in less than four days," Wolfwood said

" Then there's still time," Meryl said, " I know he loves me."

She walked off and Millie sighed. Wolfwood sat down and rubbed his eyes.

" Mr. Wolfwood, have you discussed this with her father?" she asked

" No, I don't believe I have, but I don't wish to trouble him with this at his current condition," Wolfwood replied

Millie sat beside him and grabbed his hand and he looked up at Millie.

" How do you always find a way to smile?" Wolfwood asked, " You seem to smile even when there isn't a sign of happiness."

" I've done what you said, I've kept my head up and keep looking forward," Millie said

Wolfwood nodded and then kissed Millie on her hand.

" I'll take my leave, but please keep Ms. Meryl from making a mistake," Wolfwood said

" Alright I will," Millie said

Wolfwood left and Millie sighed and went upstairs to see if Meryl went to her room. To her surprise Meryl hadn't, she was gone. Millie ran down the stairs and ran out to catch Wolfwood.

" Mr. Wolfwood," Mille called

Wolfwood stopped and looked at Millie as she ran.

" What's wrong?" he asked

" Meryl's gone," Millie said

Wolfwood ran with Millie inside to get her out the rain.

" I'll look for her," Wolfwood said, " Remain here incase she comes back."

" Of course," Millie said

Wolfwood ran to the back and saw a horse was missing from the stable and he sighed. He ran and saddled his own horse and took off to find Meryl.

" What does she think she's doing coming out in a storm like this," Wolfwood thought

Meryl cut through fields to avoid the possibility of having her horse slip. She jumped back onto the path and raced through town taking the direct path to Knives' and Vash's plantation. She felt her heart racing as her hair fell out of place. Her dress was soaked and now muddy from the ride. She couldn't stop not now, not ever. As she saw the lit home, she picked up speed. She got down from her horse and walked to the front door. There she knocked and waited for an answer.

Knives walked to the door and opened it and looked at Meryl standing there. He raised an eye brow and let her come in.

" Please tell me he's here," she said

" Who?" he asked

" Vash," Meryl said

" Why do you ask for my brother madam?" Knives asked

" I'm Meryl Strife," she said

Knives called for a servant to get her something to dry her off. Knives walked her into the dinning room. Dominique walked down the hall with two servants carrying towels.

" Here dear," she said handing Knives' the towels

Knives took the towel and handed it to Meryl as she wiped her face from the mud and wiped what she could off her dress. Tears fell from her face and Dominique sat beside her.

" My brother has moved out Ms. Strife, he's left this place about two weeks ago," Knives said

" Where can I find him, it is of great importance?" Meryl asked

" In the Million's estate," Dominique said

Knives looked at Dominique as she smiled at him. Meryl stood up and thanked them.

" Your not going in that weather are you?" Dominique asked

" Yes, I must hurry or I fear it will be to late," Meryl said

Meryl walked out and saddled her horse and took off down the path for another 15 miles and there she saw the dim lights of the Million's plantation. Meryl rode up and to the front and got off the horse. She stumbled to the front, but regained her balance. She breathed deep and knocked on the large doors. She waited as the cold air blew around her and she shivered, the doors opened and Legato stood there.

" Oh, thank goodness," Meryl said, " Legato where is he?"

" The study madam," Legato said

He let her in and then walked to the study and knocked on the door.

" Come in," Vash said

Legato walked in and Vash looked at him.

" Someone here to see you sir," Legato stated

" I'll be there in a moment," Vash said

Legato nodded and walked down the hall and back to the front where Meryl stood.

" He will see you in a moment," Legato said

Legato called to Jessica and she came out and looked at Meryl, dripping wet.

" Oh my goodness," Jessica said, " Come dear let's get you out of that wet dress."

" I'm really alright," she said, " I just need a towel."

" Right, I'll get you one," Jessica said

Vash walked out and slipped his coat on as he went. He was still in the process of reading when he stopped.

" How may I be of help?" Vash said as he looked up

Meryl turned and looked at him and Vash dropped the book out of his hand. Meryl smiled slightly and Vash knelt down and picked up the fallen book.

" I told you I didn't want to see you again," Vash remarked

" Vash, please I can't live a moment without you, Your all I think about. I had to see you even if it were from afar," Meryl replied

Vash walked towards her and Legato and Jessica stood to the side. He saw she had been riding for miles and her dress showed the mud stains along with her face and arms.

" Why did you come without an escort madam?" Vash said

" Because I wanted to meet with you by myself," Meryl said, " I'm in love with you Vash."

Vash lowered his head and then looked up at her.

" While you are here perhaps some tea," Vash said

" I would like that," Meryl replied

Legato and Jessica walked off and Vash removed his coat and slipped it around her.

" It's a bit chilly out there," Vash said

Meryl pulled his coat tighter around her to fend off the cold. He led her into the dinning room and pulled her chair out. She sat down and he sat just across from her.

" Is your family well?" Vash asked

" No, I'm afraid my father has fallen ill and mother is worried sick about him," Meryl replied, " I am the only one right now capable of running the plantation."

" I'm sorry to here that," Vash stated

Jessica and Legato served the tea and then stood to the side.

" When did you move here?" Meryl asked

" Two weeks ago," Vash replied

Meryl smiled and then said, " It's not much different then your other home."

" No, just a little bit larger," Vash said, " I took most of the good servants. My brother wasn't about to have them. He insisted that I took Legato though, of course I believe there is a reason here and there."

Meryl smiled and looked at Legato and then at Vash.

" A mysterious butler of course there are reasons," Meryl chuckled

Vash smiled and sipped the hot tea and Meryl looked down at it.

" Vash, why are you torturing yourself?" Meryl asked, " You were full of life when I met you, but you seemed to have faded away."

" I'm afraid I have come to realize that I needed to stop playing childish games and start to focusing on what is more important to me," Vash said

Vash sighed and looked at Meryl, she still shined like she did before. He stood up and Meryl looked at him.

" I can have a room prepared for you, this weather is not made for a lady to travel in," Vash said

" I can get home alright," Meryl said

" I insist for your well being, especially without an escort," Vash replied, " Jessica prepare a room down the hall from my own."

" Yes, sir," Jessica said

Legato took the empty cups and Vash helped Meryl up. He walked her down the hall to the room Jessica had picked and started to prepare. Maids placed some wood in the fireplace and warmed the bed for Meryl. A robe was laid out for her to sleep in and they could take her wet clothes and clean them. Vash looked at her and Meryl lowered her head.

" Vash why are you fighting me?" Meryl whispered, " Is it because your getting married?"

" I don't know what your talking about," Vash replied

He lifted her chin and she stared up at him.

" Get cleaned up Ms. Meryl, and get some rest. I'll send word tomorrow that you were here, so your father doesn't worry," Vash said

Meryl nodded and Vash kissed her hand then left the room.

" Ms. Meryl your bath has been prepared come this way," a maid said

Meryl sighed and Meryl followed the maid to where the bath was and she washed up. The maid held out a towel and Meryl wrapped herself in it, while the maid did her hair. Meryl slipped the robe on and walked to the bed, there she sat there as the maid lit the fire.

" Warm yourself Ms. Meryl," the maid said

" Thank you," Meryl said

The maid walked out and Meryl laid down and got under the covers. Meryl sighed and let her hand fall to her side as she thought.

Two maids came into Vash's room and lit the fire place and warmed his bed as he prepared. He tied the night robe to fend off the cold that still seeped in from the outside. The maids wiped their hands on their aprons then stood there for any orders.

" Master Vash, do you need us for anything else?" one asked

" No, you may leave," Vash said

" Yes, sir," they said

They walked off and Vash sighed as he blew out the candle by his bedside. He laid down and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

During the night Meryl found herself waking up, and tossing and turning. She woke up and sat up leaning her head into her hands. She felt tears fall from her face and she got out of bed. She walked to the dimmed fire and warmed herself and just watched it burn.

" Oh, why can't I sleep," Meryl thought

She stood up and opened the door and then walked out down the hall. She carefully made her way towards the sitting room to just sit there. She folded her hands inside one another. Tears fell from her face and she began to slight sob.

" I came here to prove a cared about him," she whispered, " He is a fool."

Suddenly, someone handed her a handkerchief and she reached for it. She dabbed her eyes and then looked at it. It had an M embroidered on it. She breathed deep and then looked up and saw Vash standing there.

" My handkerchief," she whispered

" I had it since you came that night to tell me how you felt," Vash said, " The day my brother got married, my head servant Mother gave this to me. It had seemed they picked it up and tried to give it to me at a good time."

Vash sat beside her and Meryl stared at him for a second then looked down at it.

" Why did you keep playing the game?" Meryl asked

" Because I believed it was the only way to get closer to you," Vash whispered, " I wanted to be with you since I laid eyes on you."

" Then why didn't you tell me," Meryl said

Vash shrugged and said, " I just want to end it so fast."

Meryl dabbed her eyes again and looked at the lit candle, Vash brought in. He reached over and took her chin in between his index finger and thumb, then turned her head. She stared at him and she felt her heart beating against her chest.

" Vash," she whispered

" Your so young and fresh, why should you cry, you have your whole life ahead of you, but for some reason you decided to put it on hold for me. Why?" Vash spoke

" Because, I had hope and faith that I could still be with you, I don't want to be without, not this time," Meryl whispered, " I love you Vash. Even though you lied, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Vash shook his head and stood up and she grabbed his hand. Vash turned around and then Meryl stood up and stared up. Vash looked down at her, she had the same look, as before. He leaned over to her and kissed her and Meryl wrapped her arms around him. Vash lifted her into his arms and carried her down the hall. His intentions were known and he shut the door. Meryl kissed him and Vash pulled her close to him.

" No more games," Meryl whispered

" No," Vash whispered

Vash laid her down and stared down at her as he lean over her. Her beautiful milky skin made him thirst for her, and her touch made him relax. She laid there with the intention of staying the night with him. He kissed her and stroked her body with one hand and she kissed him back.

By the first sign of dawn Meryl and Vash laid in each others arms. Vash stroked her soft skin as he finally drifted to sleep. Meryl got closer to him as he held her tight into his arms.

Jessica and the servants woke and tended to the everyday chores of life and fixed a warm breakfast. She ordered their stable hand to send notice to Meryl's family that she had stayed the night at the Million's estate because of the storm.

" Ms. Meryl's dress is ready," a maid said, " Set it down in her room."

" But isn't she as sleep Ms. Jessica?" the maid asked

" Yes, but not in her room," Jessica said with a smile

" Oh, I see, I'll do it right away," the maid said

Jessica danced around and said, " Oh, this is such a wonderful day."

She grabbed Legato and started to dance with him.

" It's wonderful," Jessica said, " Don't you agree Mr. Legato?"

" Of course madam," Legato said

" For once in his life the master deserves to be happy, after living with that brother of his," one maidsaid, " Master Knives should be hung for his heinous crimes. He did everything to threaten us. It was horrible."

" Well, that's why master Vash brought you here, you've been saved from the wrath of master Knives," Jessica said

As the sun began to fully rise the servants began to sing as they worked. Jessica walked around and straighten up around the sitting room. Legato walked down the halls inspecting the job the maids did.

Vash and Meryl opened their eyes and caught each other's gaze. They looked at their hands entwined with one another's. Vash smiled and kissed her head and she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

" Good morning," Vash whispered

" Good morning," Meryl said

She snuggled close to him and laid her head on his chest. Meryl listened to his heart beat as it met her heart's pace. She smiled and kissed his chest then sat up and pulled the covers around her bare body. Vash sat up and the covers slip down to his waist and she looked over at him.

" My father will be worried if I don't get back," Meryl said

" I already told my servants last night to send a letter this morning," Vash said

Meryl nodded and leaned to him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck.

" Meryl," Vash said, " I have decided."

Meryl looked at him as he kissed her bare back and kissed her neck again.

" What have you decided?" Meryl asked

Vash reached over and opened a small box and removed a ring that sat there. He then turned her chin and kissed her lips, then took her hand and slipped the ring on it. Meryl looked at the ring and she felt her eyes water.

" That was my mother's ring," Vash whispered, " Meryl I want you to be the one I marry in less than three days."

" Vash," she whispered

" Say yes," Vash said, " And all of this can be yours…including me."

Meryl smiled and said, " Yes, of course Mr.Vash I will marry you."

" I'm glad," he said, " I have something else to show you."

He got out of bed and dressed then Meryl slipped the robe on and they walked out. They walked to another room just down the hall, he unlocked the door and pushed it up then took her inside. He shut the door and opened the windows revealing a beautiful bedroom set. He opened a door of a closet and revealed beautiful dresses and Meryl looked at him.

" They were my aunt's and mother's, they should fit you," Vash said

" Their beautiful," Meryl whispered

She looked at the dresses and chose a read one. Vash smiled and kissed her on her neck. She placed the dress up to her and smiled.

" My mother's favorite color red," Vash said

Vash walked Meryl to the window and pointed out to the green areas that looked like bushes.

" In the spring, there will be lots of them," Vash said

" Of what?" Meryl asked

" Geraniums," Vash said, " Red Geraniums."

Meryl looked at Vash as he stared out.

" Did you plant those for your mother Vash?" Meryl asked

" A long time ago," Vash said, " my aunt helped me."

He turned and smiled and kissed her. He walked her out and locked the door and then walked Meryl to her room.

" I'll send someone to help you," Vash said with a smile

" Why don't you help me?" Meryl asked

Vash smiled and said, " Well, you see I can't help a lady dress, cause it's not proper."

" Oh, but it's ok to undress a lady," Meryl said

" No, not at all," Vash said trying to save himself from a slap

Meryl smiled and kissed him then walked into the room and waited for a servant to help her dress. A maid came in and helped Meryl dress into the beautiful red dress. She then fixed Meryl's hair up and Meryl walked out to breakfast. Vash had changed into more casual clothing and he looked at Meryl.

" Shall we," he said

He walked her to the dinning room and Legato and Jessica served both of them. Vash and Meryl stared at each other and laughed a little.

" What did I tell you, It's going to be a good day," Jessica said to Legato

Legato nodded and both watched as Vash and Meryl indulged into a good conversation.

A little after breakfast Vash ordered a carriage to come and he helped Meryl up. He then joined her and she looked at him.

" What are you doing?" Meryl asked

" I'm going to ask your father's permission," Vash replied, " Let's go."

The carriage took off down the muddy path. Vash put his arm around Meryl and she leaned her head down on his shoulder. Vash stared out finding that there was a troubling thought. He had to tell Lina that he couldn't marry her, but how? Vash sighed and Meryl looked up at him and touched his face. The ring glittered in the sun light and Vash nodded.

They arrived and Vash got down then helped Meryl down. Millie walked out and Wolfwood followed out.

" Meryl!" Millie called

Vash walked with her up to the porch and Millie opened the screen door and they walked in. Millie hugged Meryl and Meryl smiled then turned to Vash. Wolfwood sighed and shook his head.

" Millie," Meryl said, " I want you to meet Vash."

Millie looked up and smiled.

" Pleasure to meet you, I'm Millie," Millie siad

Vash lifted her hand up and kissed her hand, then replied, " It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Millie. I believe I have seen you at the last masquerade."

Meryl smiled and Vash looked over at Wolfwood.

" Mr. Wolfwood a pleasure to see you," Vash said

" As you," Wolfwood said, " I see that Meryl had found you after all."

" You were hoping she wouldn't?" Vash questioned

Wolfwood shook his head and said, " No. not at all, I was concerned for her safety. Ms. Meryl your father has asked for you."

Meryl nodded and then turned to Vash, they excused themselves and went into the house. Meryl walked with Vash upstairs to her father and mother's bedroom. She knocked on the door and her mother opened it.

" Good heavens your ok," her mother said hugging her

" Mother, I'm fine, Mr. Vash took me in," Meryl said

" Thank you Mr. Vash," her mother said

Meryl walked over to her father and sat down by his side. She took his hand and kissed it.

" I see you are getting better father, the medicine the doctor has given you is working," Meryl said

Her father looked at Meryl and said, " That dress your wearing it's beautiful, is it new?"

" Yes, father. Mr. Vash has given it to me," Meryl said, " He has something to discuss with you."

" There will be no business right now," Meryl's mother said

" It's not business," Meryl said

Vash walked over and sat beside Meryl.

" Mr. Strife, I wish to have your permission to marry your daughter. She has fully agreed to marry me," Vash said

" You have my blessing Mr. Vash, There is no other person that I would like to see take my daughter's hand, but you. I believe that you are the strongest of all suitors and can cherish my daughter and love her for all her life," Mr. Strife said, " Please, take care of her."

" I will sir," Vash said

He grabbed Meryl's hand and her father took both their hands and placed his hand on top of theirs.

" You have my permission," he said

Meryl smiled and kissed her father's cheek and then they walked downstairs. Meryl kissed Vash.

" We shall be wed in three days," Vash said, " Don't run anymore."

" No, no more running," Meryl said


	7. Forever is a long Time

****

Chapter 7: Forever is Along Time

Meryl looked at Vash as he came up to the front. Meryl ran out and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

" What took you so long?" she asked

" I had a few stops," Vash replied

They walked up to the porch and Millie waves.

" Good day Ms. Millie," Vash said

" Good day Mr. Vash," she replied

Meryl walked with Vash inside the house and Vash met with Meryl's father. Meryl sat outside and waited to hear what her father had told Vash.

" So the wedding is in is in two days?" her mother said

" Yes," Meryl said, " We're getting married outside of church."

" Outside of church?" her mother quested

Meryl nodded and said, " Yes, he doesn't attend church."

Meryl's mother looked at her daughter and suddenly felt light headed.

" But his brother does, why doesn't he?" her mother asked

" He hasn't set foot in a church since he mother's passing," Meryl said, " He finds spiritual meaning in nature and everyday life."

Her mother sighed and two maids brought out sugar, cream and the cups while the other brought the tea.

Vash looked at the paper work that would be given to Vash to sign. Meryl's father sat down and handed Vash a pen.

" Vash, I am to understand by your brother that, you don't attend church," Mr. Strife said

" That's right, is there a problem?" Vash asked

" A little one, but nothing we can't fix," Mr. Strife said with a chuckle

Vash suddenly felt nervous about the whole son-in-law and father-in-law meeting. Mr. Strife sat down and looked at Vash.

" I'm going to tell you this Vash, religion is apart of this family and it's what binds this family together. I ask that you and Meryl attend church a least once a week," Mr. Strife stated

" I do respect your beliefs sir, but I do live on my own. My spiritual life is based on everyday living, as well as nature," Vash said

Mr. Strife nodded rubbed his chin.

" For Meryl's sake Vash do it for hers," Mr. Strife said

" I will sir, but I ask that you respect the way we are getting married sir, we are getting married outside my estate, no church in site, just Mr. Wolfwood to wed us," Vash said

" I will be there and respect that," Mr. Strife said, " Now, down to business."

Mr. Strife explained the document that he presented to Vash, all that it was saying is that once he pasted away Meryl and Vash would receive half amount of what the estate is worth and his wife would receive the other half once he had died. Vash agreed and Mr. Strife signed his name beside Vash's to show he did approve as well.

By early after noon Vash took off to meet Lina at her estate. He wasn't sure how to word everything, but it would go smoothly.

" Why Vash how good to see you," Lina said, " Come your just in time for tea."

Vash sighed and followed Lina into the garden. She had two places set and then he cleared his throat.

" Ms. Lina," Vash said

" Vash, I won't be Miss for very long to you," Lina said

" I must speak of something important," Vash said

" Lemon?" she asked

" No, thank you," Vash replied

" It's about the wedding," Vash said

" Oh, don't tell me that Mr. Wolfwood can't marry us," Lina said

Lina poured cream in hers and then offered it to Vash. He shook his head and tried to continue to talk.

" Sugar?" she asked

" Ms. Lina," Vash said sternly

Lina sat the sugar down and looked at him. His tone was different, it had an edge to it. Aggravation, fear that rolled over his tongue.

" Oh, dear it must be important," Lina said

Vash stood up and looked at her. He sighed and took a deep breath before letting it out.

" I'm sorry," Vash said, " I'm sorry I have to do this before we even rehearse, but I can't marry you Lina."

Lina stood up and looked at Vash, she stared at him for a minuet as tears started to fall down.

" I'm sorry," Vash said, " I was going to tell you two days ago."

" Is it that woman?" Lina asked

" Lina, I don't wish to discuss my current affairs," Vash said

" Tell me Vash, why? Is it because your not interested in me? Or maybe because your scared of commitment," Lina questioned

" Lina, please understand that it is just me," Vash said, " I can not allow myself to hurt another woman. You especially, such a young woman that has a long life. I would be holding you back."

Vash lifted her hand and kissed it then walked off. Vash breathed easier and rode to his estate. The tailor came to mend a few of his suites and measure him for his new suite.

" So, Mr. Vash, I heard your engagement to Ms. Lina was broken, but yet you found another woman to marry," the tailor said

" Who'd you hear that from?" Vash asked

" My brother," the tailor said

" Where'd he hear it from?" Vash asked

" My sister, who then heard it from Mr. Knives," the tailor said

" Gee word travel's fast around here, wonder who could have told him," Vash sighed

The next day Vash rode back home and knocked on the door. The governess answered it and let Vash in. Knives walked down with his ridding boots and gloves on. He grabbed the horse whip from the new butler and walked over.

" Well, hello brother," Knives said, " Always good to see old faces."

Knives slapped his right leg with the new horse whip and nodded at the snap.

" Knives, I don't believe I asked you to spread the word about my new engagement," Vash said

" Oh, you worry to much, it's just a wedding," Knives said, " Not like she's expecting a child."  
Vash sighed and followed his brother as he saddled his horse. He whistled for his horse and the black stallion came trotting over. Vash saddled the black stallion and rode next to Knives.

" I usually take a nice country ride, but since you're here let's race like we use to as kids," Knives said

" Your on," Vash said

Vash and Knives steadied their horses at a point and Knives explained where they would stop. Vash nodded and drew his horse whip, and Knives gave the ready mark then they took off. Vash and Knives rode down the dusty path and leaped over hazards in the road. Knives cut off in another path, which happened to be shorter and cut back in front of Vash.

" You can't be serious!" Vash shouted

" Watch out for that low branch brother," Knives said

" What low branch?" Vash questioned

Knives lower his head and Vash didn't quiet. The horse pulled to the side and Vash ducked quickly. He picked up speed and caught up then pulled ahead in front of Knives. Knives shook his head as he used the horse whip.

" Your good," Knives said, " But not good enough."

Vash looked and saw Knives catching up and Vash used his horse whip. The horses became neck and neck, Vash smiled and continued in taking the lead.

" To the bridge brother," Vash shouted

" Just past," Knives said

Vash nodded Knives caught up and pulled in front. Knives waved as he pulled up a couple of feet in front.

" Your going to lose brother," Knives said

" I can pull in at the last second," Vash said

Both raced to the bridge getting closer, Knives continued to take the lead. Vash continued found an opening and cut in front of Knives.

" See you at the end," Vash chanted

Vash picked up speed and started on the bridge, he briefly slowed down knowing his horse was not use to the speed on a bridge. Knives came trampling through and Vash picked up the speed and came to dead stop. Knives stopped and gave a light chuckle and put out his hand

" Just like the old days," Knives said

Vash shook Knives' hand and got off his horse. He looked around and listened to the peace that surround them.

" It's wonderful out here," Vash said

Vash looked at the pond that by the bridge and sighed.

" Yes, the love of nature, where no one can interfere," Knives said

Knives walked along the peaceful shore of the pond and knelt down. He placed his hand on the frozen pond.

" Knives," Vash said

Knives looked up at Vash as he walked over towards him.

" Did you really hate mother?" Vash said crouching down beside Knives

" Why do you ask this now you should know that," Knives said

" I just want a truthful answer," Vash said, " Cause from what our father wrote about her she seemed to be more special than anything."

Knives a gave a quick chuckle and he stared at the ice.

" She tried to hard, to make me see what she wanted me to be, I don't follow in people's footsteps," Knives said, " I live my own life."

" What about our father?" Vash asked, " Why did you hate him?"

" He was drunk why else, don't you remember how he drank and then hit us for no reason," Knives said, " I have a scar on my right leg from the horse whip, when he went mad. You have scars all over your body too."

Vash lowered his head and Knives stood up and Knives stretched his right leg. Vash shook his head and stood up.

" It just doesn't seem that way, he never mentioned ever hitting us or even hating us. His words on each page was filled with hope, dreams for our family's happiness," Vash said

Knives placed his hand on Vash's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

" Remember Vash, we all have a dark side, it's apart of our nature," Knives said, " Women I would have to admit have the worse."

Vash smiled and then rose and looked at Knives.

" Yeah, women do," Vash said

Knives saddled his horse and Vash got up on his and sighed

" Tomorrow my dear brother," Knives said, " Is when you learn that you only marry one woman, but have all the mistresses you want."

" I don't believe that's loyalty," Vash said as Knives took off

" It is when your head of the house," Knives said, " Admit it brother there some that serve you, that wish to only please you in the most pleasurable ways."

" You're a sick man Knives," Vash said

" Get with the times brother," Knives said

Vash shook his head and rode off with Knives back to the house. Zazie came and took the horses and Knives and Vash walked in.

" Oh, Knives' your back," Dominique's voice came from the back

She came up and Knives took her hands into his own and kissed both.

" Mother said lunch will be ready soon, Vash are you staying?" Dominique asked

" No, I have to return home, Meryl and I are preparing for the wedding tomorrow," Vash replied

Dominique smiled and then looked at Knives, whom had a very pleasant look on his face.

" Dear, let me show you what I've gotten in town today," Dominique said

Vash took his leave, but went into the kitchen.

" Smells good in here," Vash said

Mother looked up and smiled and put down what she was doing. She walked up and hugged him.

" Master Vash, I heard the news, your marrying that woman," Mother said, " I'm so glad."

" Would you expect me to marry anyone else," Vash replied

Mother smiled and kissed his cheek.

" So, did you talk to your brother, I guess your on good terms right now with him," Mother said

" Yeah, we just went for a nice ride. Is everything alright?" Vash asked

" Yes, he seems rather calm," Mother said, " Different."

" That's strange for even him, calm his never a word I would use to describe my brother," Vash said, " Deranged would."

Mother smiled and Vash took his leave and rode off back home where Meryl waited for him. She greeted him and he kissed her hands.

Meryl and Vash together told the servants what to do and how they wanted the decorations. Jessica and Legato served them lunch and Meryl looked at Vash.

" Vash, tomorrow," Meryl said

" Yes, tomorrow," Vash said

Jessica smiled and looked at Legato that stood there and waited for orders. She nudged him and he looked at her.

" Aren't you excited?" she said, " Love is all around us."

Legato just nodded and Jessica smiled at the wordless butler. Meryl and Vash walked around the plantation and went into the gardens and Vash once more pointed out the geraniums. Meryl stopped and grabbed Vash's hands into her own.

" Vash, I want to make another garden," Meryl said, " One that represents us, a flower that will resemble forever."

" What flower?" Vash asked

" A violet, it means forever," Meryl replied, " And forever is along time."

Vash nodded and kissed her cheek.

" I believe you are right," Vash said

He looked at Meryl as she walked ahead staring at the flowers that continued to bloom during the winter months. He smiled and put his hands behind his back as he walked. The sounds of the birds calling to the after noon made the winter seem less cold, it brought a warm feeling. Vash took in a deep breath and Meryl stopped and stared at him.

" Vash," she said

" Coming, my dear," Vash said

Meryl watched him walk to her with such grace and such proud ness. She smiled and walked the rest of the way to him. She embraced him and Vash looked at her and wrapped his arms around her.

" Are you well?" he asked

" I'm happy," Meryl said, " I'm happy that you and I will be husband and wife and that we will live our lives together."

Vash kissed her head as she just closed her eyes.

" I don't care if the world ends here and now, as long as I'm with you. I will go happy," Meryl whispered

" As I would too," Vash said

Vash had been thinking what Knives had told him, he shook his head and embraced Meryl tighter.

" I would never let another woman enter my life," Vash thought, " I could not love another woman."

Later Vash and Meryl went over with Wolfwood what they wanted. They rehearsed together just the two of them.

" There's still time my friend to back out," Wolfwood said

" I don't believe backing out would be wise," Vash said

" He won't back out, he's a real gentleman," Meryl said

Legato walked out and then Jessica followed behind.

" Sir dinner is ready," Jessica said before Legato

" Thank you Jessica, thank you Legato," Vash said with a slight chuckle

Meryl kind of chuckled and Vash looked over to her.

" Why Ms. Meryl, I don't believe I've heard you laugh for some time," Vash said

" You can drop the act dear we're getting married," Meryl said, " I do believe there are other's amongst us that are proud that we are…right Mr. Wolfwood?"

" I guess I can be a little happy," Wolfwood said

" Shall we?" Vash asked

Meryl smiled and wrapped her arm around Vash's

" You know Vash, I see that your governess and butler are quite a pair," Meryl said

" Yes, you've noticed that," Vash said, " I think sooner or later things will come out."

" It's so romantic, two head servants in love," Meryl said

Vash smiled and they sat down to dinner and Meryl kept a smile on her face as she thought about her future with Vash. Wolfwood sighed as he ate and didn't feel this marriage was suppose to be, but of course that was not up to him to decide. Dinner past and Wolfwood departed and Meryl and Vash sat outside. He put his arm around her as they watched Wolfwood leave.

" I guess I should head on," Meryl said, " I will see you tomorrow."

" Of course my dear, I shall be there on time," Vash said

Meryl kissed him and he walked her to the carriage that then took off back to her home. Vash sighed and walked down the hall and prepared for bed. The maids had already laid out his suit for the next day. He smiled and looked at the nice crisp fire that lit his room. Vash walked out and Jessica walked out of her room.

" Sir, if you don't need anything, If it's alright I would like to retire," Jessica said

" No, I have nothing," he said

Jessica started down the hall and then Vash called her back.

" Sir," she said

" I wish to discuss with something," Vash said

" Yes, sir," Jessica replied

He walked to her to the sitting room and she sat down and Vash sat across from her.

" You've been serving my uncle for how long?" Vash asked

" Since I was 10 sir," Jessica replied

" 10 years that's a very long time and you've earned every bit of this higher position," Vash said, " But…"

Jessica kind of lowered her head and Vash smiled.

" I believe I've never seen you so happy since I've moved in here," Vash replied

Jessica smiled and said, " You're a wonderful master just like master Millions."

" There something else, I believe it has to do with a certain butler," Vash said

A blush kissed her cheeks and she smiled trying to cover her blush with her hands. Vash chuckled and Jessica looked at him.

" It's quite alright, Ms. Meryl and I know," Vash said, " I don't believe you have to be embarrassed."

" But sir," Jessica said

" I encourage you to be honest," Vash said

Vash gave her a wink and Jessica smiled and then stood up.

" Thank you sir," Jessica said

She walked out and ran down the hall. Vash shook his head and sighed.

" And for a little peace," Vash thought, " And the sounds of love."

The next morning Vash was dressed in his new black suit. He looked in the mirror as he straightened out his vest over his white shirt.

" Today," he whispered, " I no longer wish to be who I was in my youth."

Vash slipped on his coat and then turned around. A couple of maids dusted off lent off his coat and then nodded. Vash walked out and looked around seeing the soon to be filled chairs outside.

" Nervous," Jessica said

Vash turned around and shook his head. She pinned a rose to his lapel, then nodded.

" Thank you Jessica," Vash said

Jessica nodded and stood to the side.

" Jessica, shouldn't you be getting dressed for this," Vash said looking out the window

" Sir, I don't attend to dress to be on the side," Jessica said

Vash smiled and turned around and snapped, two maid walked over and Jessica looked at them.

" You have been invited Jessica," Vash said, " You are a governess, but you are also my friend."

Jessica smiled and thanked him then walked off. Vash sighed and smiled then sat down in his uncle's study and read a little bit of his journals.

Meryl was helped dress, her hair was done very nicely and her dress was much more different than her usual dress. This dress tailed behind her, white roses lined the waist and the lowered straps of her dress. A white bow tied and draped down the train of her dress. She slipped white shoes on and her mother placed pearls around her neck.

" These were mine when I got married," her mother said, " And I want you to pass them on when you have a daughter of your own."

" Thank your mother," she said

The maids slipped her white satin gloves on, then painted her lips with a soft pink color, and eyes were shadowed with a soft pink. Meryl looked in the mirror as the maids finished dressing her.

" Today is the happiest day of your life," her mother said, " Don't think about anything, but you and your new husband today."

" Ms. Meryl, it's time," the maid said

Meryl smiled and she walked down, her father and mother got in one carriage and then Meryl got in the other carriage with Millie.

" Oh, Millie, I'm so nervous," Meryl said, " What if I'm making the wrong decision?"

" Your not, Mr. Vash is the best man that you could pick," Millie said

Meryl smiled and gave Millie's hand a squeeze. They came to the plantation and her father helped her down.

" Remember to take care of your husband," her father said, " Treat him right, everything he says goes."

" I will father, I promise," Meryl said

Her father kissed Meryl's cheek then they walked to where the wedding was being held. Music played and Meryl and her father walked down the isle. Meryl felt her heart racing as she approached the end. Vash stood there so handsome and so caringly. Her father kissed her cheek and Vash walked her the rest of the way.

The ceremony began and Meryl and Vash stood there together holding her hands in his own as Wolfwood conducted the ceremony. Meryl just stared at Vash as he stared at her. When it came time to say their vows, Millie handed Meryl her ring and Vash turned to Knives, who held his ring. Vash recited his vows to her and slid the ring on her finger. She then recited her vows and slid the ring on his finger.

" By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife," Wolfwood said, " You may kiss your wife Vash."

Vash looked at Meryl and smiled, then kissed her.

" I've waited my whole life for this moment," Meryl whispered

" As have I," Vash whispered and kissed her again

Wolfwood sighed feeling the pressure relieved off him. Vash and Meryl walked down the isle and all joined them inside. There was good food and celebration inside as they were congratulated them on their marriage.

" I've got to say dear brother, I didn't think you could just pick one," Knives said

" I've pick the best one," Vash said looking at Meryl

" Yes, I see," Knives said

" I guess we can expect a long and happy relationship from you two," Dominique said

" Would you expect anything less, but happiness," Meryl said

Knives looked at the married couple and smiled then walked off. Meryl's mother and father came up and welcomed Vash to their family.

" Now, I expect a least three grandchildren," Meryl's father, " Three beautiful children."

" It's a little early to be thinking about children sir, we need to settle in first," Vash said

" Nonsense Vash, there's plenty of time for settling in later, children are the heirs to the plantations," Meryl's father said

" Father," Meryl growled

Her father laughed and said, " You are very sensitive towards my jokes my little Meryl."

" Now dear your embarrassing her on her wedding day," her mother said

Vash slightly chuckled and put his arm around Meryl. They walked around and then Vash looked at the orchestra.

" Mr. Midvalley, how about a waltz for my bride and me," Vash said

" Very well sir," Midvalley said

Vash put out his hand and Meryl smiled and took it. The guest joined in after a little while. Vash and Meryl stared at each other and Meryl smiled.

" Is your name as sweet as a rose," Vash whispered

" Possibly," Meryl said

" Perhaps angels do not have names, because they are to beautiful, that one name could not describe them," Vash said

Meryl kissed Vash and said, " Call me any name you please, I am yours."

Meryl and Vash walked off the dance floor and slipped away to be alone with one another and returned minuets later. The dinner was announced and they sat down together at the end of the table. There were speeches made about the couple and the delight that brought them together. Afterwards there was only socializing.

" Vash, look," Meryl said

Vash looked over and saw Jessica approaching Legato. He smiled and looked at Meryl and she smiled.

" I did insist she be honest," Vash said

" Oh, Vash you're a good man," Meryl said hugging him

Vash smiled as the two watched Jessica take the first step.

" Legato," Jessica said

Legato turned and looked at Jessica. Jessica gave a small curtsy and looked at him.

" I believe your not enjoying yourself," Jessica said, " You must in interact with others."

" I only work," Legato said

" Aw come now Legato," Jessica said grabbing his hands

Legato hesitated and she led him to the dance floor and grabbed his hands to dance with him. Legato only stared in a confused matter, Meryl and Vash joined them on the dance floor.

" With style," Vash said, " Another waltz, a softer one Midvalley."

" Yes, sir," Midvalley replied

Vash and Meryl took it one step at a time and soon Legato and Jessica had picked it up.

" It's nothing to it," Meryl said

Later as the guest took their leave Meryl and Vash breathed a little easier. Vash looked at her and kissed her cheek.

" My beautiful, rose," Vash whispered

" Oh, Vash," Meryl said wrapping her arms around him

" Master Vash, the room is prepared," Jessica said

" Thank you Jessica, that will be all for tonight, why don't you and the others take the day off tomorrow," Vash said

" Thank you sir," Jessica said

Meryl looked at Vash as he stood up and put his hand out.

" The night is young my beautiful bride," Vash said, " Shall we?"

Meryl smiled and took his hand and they walked inside and then walked down to Vash's room. They shut the door and the servants smiled and blew out the candles, then went to bed.

**The End**


End file.
